Conspiracy to the Lord of the West
by Hayal Nazim
Summary: YO! THIS IS HAYAL NAZIM! I AM NO LONGER KNOW ON FANFICTION AS ANGEL'S HEART 1622!Sequel to New Beginnings Sesshy and Rin can finally raise their son in peace right? Well not for long, when a betrayl leads to Rin kidnapping. R
1. Conspiracy to the Lord of the West

" Conspiracy to the Lord of the West "

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. All belong to Rumiko Takahashi. .

**Do Not Read Unless You Have Read the Prequel To This Story: "The Year of the Eighteen Stars"! IF You Already Have, Then Happy Reading To You. .**

. Hi there peoples! I'm back by semi-popular demand. As for all of those people who have supported my writing and given me reviews... I thank you! . I have decided to make a sequel to one of my Sesshomaru and Rin FF's, because people have asked it of me. I had the idea while trying to sleep ad finally it came to me (after reading some more S&R FF's) that I should make a sequel. Then, it hit me! I came up with the ending first; that seems to be a trend with me, and then a beginning, so now it comes to you. YEAH! Enjoy the read. .

PS: If the last name of Takeshi isn't really a name and neither is Mikano (Lord of the Southern Lands) I apologize. I just thought they sounded cool. :P. And the song that Rin sings is called "Ever Free" by Ayumi Hamasaki. She's the best J-pop singer except for Junko Iwao. .

_italics thoughts_

It had been four months since their child Shihaisha had been born and he was now nine months old. Their son was now trying to walk by himself, but could only, at the moment, so it with assistance. Watching as he would try and make his way to his mother was also a challenge. He would get disgruntled and cry out and then, Sesshomaru would watch as Rin would run up behind him and hold his hands as he walked. She smiled constantly these days and that made her Lord happy as well.

He had rued the day that Rin had suggested that Shihaisha and his lowly half-breed brother Inuyasha and his mate Kagome's child Tomo learn to play with each other and not have a grudge as the their fathers had for them. Luckily for Sesshomaru the only people who agreed to this were, of course, Rin and that wench Kagome. His brother hadn't agreed to it either. That was the only thing they seemed to agree upon.

Kagome had birthed her child a few months before Rin, but they were both still young in nature and age, so apparently they both sought to reach an agreement between the two brothers. I didn't happen. Not yet at least. Rin and Kagome were friend's solely because Kagome was allowed to take care of the birthing process that Rin had gone through. Even thought Inuaysha hadn't agreed to that either. They made to become quick friends and Sesshomaru was at least glade that she had another friend besides Yuko.

Yuko and Takeshi had a child as well. Satoshi they had called it as Sesshomaru thought back. Those days had seemed so full of births, but Shihaisha was the only child who was born during a full moon in the middle of the night. He remembered that day clearly and he always would. That was the day that he finally figured out what he had been missing for all of those years before Rin; he was missing something to protect and care for and now he had it. Even though 'love' as the humans called it, was far from his heart he still cared.

He remembered a lot of old memories as he watched over Rin and their son. They were both bathing in the river that she had frequented before and as usual she had him with her. He keep watch over them from a near by tree that his back was leaning against. She looked wonderful. Her hair was pulled up on the back of her head and a few unruly strands hung down. Her body had gone back to the way it was as soon as she started training again. A reluctant Sesshomaru granted it to her, for he knew she loved to feel needed sometimes. She also wore the necklace he had given her. It was a blood red marble that was hanging on a silver chain with a small ring to hold it onto the rest of the necklace. It was swinging a few inches above the valley of her breasts as she struggled with Shihaisha.

Apparently today he didn't want to take a bath. And he was struggling in her arms as she tried to control his kicking motions. The Lord watched as Rin quickly fixed the situation by dunking his lower half into the water over and over again while speaking what she called 'baby talk', of which he would never understand why she presented this act. But for some reason she had seemed to connect with him and he liked it. He heard his son giggle in pure joy as he calmed down and listened to her talk. From the moment Rin had spoken he remembered her voice. When she would leave the room and was left in his care for a few minutes he would make small noises trying to get her to come back. When she did he would smile and laugh.

Of course Ssesshomaru didn't know how to handle a child this young, but their son also grew accustomed to his low voice and his touch. Sometimes he was awkward with the child, but he knew that Rin understood his position. So, she would correct him, even though he hated it. A few weeks before the baby was born she had gone through this period where nothing was clean enough and everything was 'dangerous' for the baby. He thought it was ridiculous, but to her it mattered. Then, she would go into fits of crying for no apparent reason; this sent his nerves into frenzy as well. Sometimes he just went into his study and calmed himself before he went back out just to have Rin running around cleaning everything again. The maids weren't angry, for most of them had had children and understood her, but they also didn't want her to get into one of those fits of crying. She produced many shifts in mood and it confused him more than ever.

Suddenly he was brought back to the present when he heard the snap of something small and fragile. He watched as the necklace he had given her swirled down into the deep river. Then, for a while he heard her speak coherent wordsfor the first time since she put their son in the water.

" Oh. There goes mommy's necklace. Shihaisha mommy loved that; well I'll have to go get it then. Would you like daddy to hold you? Hm?"

Then he noticed as she looked over at him and smiled. He wanted their bath to finish quickly, but this prolonged it. He didn't like being called daddy, but she never said that when he was in front of any important noblemen or great numbers of his soldiers. She knew better that it just wasn't proper and she acknowledged it. But, she did it when they were alone and that was acceptable enough for him. He watched as she came over to him and he then bent down and picked up his son.

" There, now daddy will hold you while I find that necklace."

Sesshomaru watched as his son kicked and giggled at him. He then proceeded to touch Sesshomaru's face. Rin watched this and smiled.

_" He's getting better at this whole father thing. The only reason I know so much is because of some of the children I played with and the women that I just watched be mothers. Sometimes he looks so awkward, but I know he's trying."_

At that moment he watched her body go under the water and then looked to his son. He had a big smile on his face and Sesshomaru with his normal stoic one.

" I will never understand why she speaks to you that way. You do just as fine listening to me speak normally. It's probably that mother instinct thing isn't it?"

He looked down at his son as he questioned him. The child just smiled and kicked his feet and drooled. An action like that made the Lord smile as well.

He saw her nude form obscured by the ripples that floated across the water's surface and her form seemed wavy in nature to his eyes, but she swam with grace and she soon was consumed by the darkness and little light further down. She kept herself and Shihaisha a safe distance away from the drastic drops it took when you went further towards the middle of spring where it cascaded into a large river. The last he saw of her were the bubbles of air she left behind. Soon he saw here form blanket the water again.

Then, Rin surfaced as a ring of water spilled around her and lapped up to the rocks around the edges of the spring. She still looked beautiful as she stepped out and walked past him. Her smell of flowers lingered in his nose and it was lovely. She turned around and looked back at him.

" Turn around."

'Why? I've seen and kissed every inch of you Rin and he's seen all of you too."

She looked at him and glanced at their child.

" He's a baby, he doesn't know what all of this is."

She then made a pass with her hands over her body. Sesshomaru lifted one of his eye brows and glared at her.

" Fine."

As soon as she said that she went to ask him to turn around again. She was persistent.

" Please, turn around. I'm not proper."

" Why would I care about what is and isn't proper?"

She made one of her huffy noises she had always done when she was outwitted and angry. He complied with her and turn around so she could get dressed.

" After all of this time, you still dress in modesty."

Rin didn't pay attention to what he had to say she just dressed quickly, for she didn't want wondering eyes. She dressed herself in a pink kimono with gold stars around the bottom and neckline of the material. Even if he didn't know whether or not she liked the color he would buy all kinds of kimono fabrics and ask her which one's she liked. Of course she liked every one of the colors, but she never asked for new things he just gave them to her. Most of the time she declined his offers for things, but he always persuaded her to keep them.

After she finished changing she walked over and he handed Shihaisha over to her and she started her baby prattle again. But, like last time he responded. She looked back at him because she had already begun walking and he hadn't. He just stood their dazed.

He noticed that the light complimented her skin the most. She had a tint of dark pigment from the rays of the sun when they would journey in the heat when she was younger. The moon lit up her cheeks and her eyes.

" Sesshomaru, come on. I have to put him to sleep."

He was jarred out of his thoughts when she spoke softly to him. He was acting like some lovesick boy. He needed to get his thoughts in order and fast. He still stood there. She began to get scared.

" Sesshomaru, is something wrong?"

Rin watched as he immediately snapped back to attention. His behavior had been weird for sometime now and it had started a few days ago. It was like he was searching for something and that their was something wrong. She put it in the back of her mind, but it was still fixed there.

" No, nothing."

She turned around and walked again but he quickly stepped behind her and slid his arm around his waist and as she walked his grip became tighter on her side.

" Sesshomaru, let go your holding on to tight. Is something wrong? Do you sense something?"

He quickly let go of her and reassured her that nothing was wrong. Although his actions proved that there was indeed something she let it go, maybe he was overreacting, but then again he never really did that. In fact he was always calm in most situations, until he transformed… then nothing was spared in his wake.

" All right."

" Let's get inside, it's getting cooler."

That was a lie, but she wouldn't catch him on it and persist that he tell her what was wrong. He had to stop the confusion in his head. He could have sworn he heard someone whisper a few miles away and he or she was hiding for his or her and the smell was masked by that of the forest. It smelled early of the Lord of the Southern Lands, Lord Mikano. Why would he be here and why would he be hiding from sight? Something was up with the man that he had been in war as an ally with only a few months ago. With that scent he caught another. When Rin had come out of the water it was mixed with the smell of him and arousal. He would ask for the Lord of the South's presence tomorrow and question him. He knew he would deny it, but he had to know.

The soldier had come in through the double doors that led to the Lord of the South's palace. His palace was fairly large in it's architecture, but not as grand as that rat bastard's the Lord of the West.

The soldier was fixed on his duty of giving the Lord his news. The news was bad. The Lord that ruled over him was a tyrant. Lord Mikano had a background and a suspicious one at that. His father, Lord of the South Akita was a powerful man, who's son (present Lord of the South) was obsessed with being the Lord of this land for a while and one night his father was 'killed' when a trader was amongst their lands. Of course all of the villagers knew that the young son of Lord Akita was the one who killed him and the only one near his room at the time of the accident.

The now Lord of the South kept everything for himself and his self proclaimed honorable army. The villagers had to fend for themselves, but if anyone was caught trading with the other lands he would have a punishment of death. Now they could travel, just not to the West, for those were the old ways, but most of the same rules applied. Now you could not trade with the west, instead of the other three lands. Fairness was not the Lord's best quality, even though he had none.

The Lord also forced maiden's into his bed. He had raped many, but there was not much that a woman could do about it. He was a disgusting man and he ruled. But he had to put that aside and give his Lord the news.

" My Lord of the South, I have some news to bring you."

The Lord was sitting at his dining table and smiling down at the soldier.

" What news do you have?"

" As you may recall a few days ago (it has taken me a week to get back because we now live so far east now), when we went spying upon the Lord of the West, we were surprised to find that he had a child as well. I think they called the child Shihaisha."

" We only live so far away because we can now live where wen want and I want this land. The Lord of the West has a child. He wants to have an heir just as I do, but as you remember my late wife fell down and met an unfortunate end and gave me no son, so I have been looking for the perfect heir and the perfect woman for this duty. And I have finally found her, although she is taken by another I will have her. You will bring her to me. Arrange your best soldiers and capture her I don't care if you have to beat her, get me the Lady they call Rin."

The former Lady of the South didn't fall down stairs, even though she did fall he had pushed her. Quickly his thoughts returned to the recent matters and he let his Lord's words sink in.

The soldier looked stunned. His Lord of the South wanted Sesshomaru's woman? He thought that his Lord would just wish to spy on her and try to hurt Sesshomaru with useless banter, but not the kidnapping and rape of the Lady of the Western Lands.

" My Lord... I can't..."

" You will and go do it NOW!"

" As you wish."

The soldier walked off with a heavy mind and accepted his Lord's orders. The Lord of the South only wanted to expand his lands, for when he joined Sesshomaru it was only to take the lands that they he conquered. His Lord knew that Sesshomaru didn't want them, so he took advantage and soon came up with a plot to 'banter' the Lord of the West, but now it had turned into another future slaughter and all at the hands of The Lord of the West. The soldier knew that the Lord Sesshomaru was ruthless, but he had no idea how much until that day.

The Lord soon stopped the soldier.

" Wait, kill the whelp that was spawned for her womb. I don't want to have a illegitimate son raised by that bastard. The son would rise against my own and surely prevail. Get rid of it!"

" Yes My Lord."

The soldier finally walked off and knew that if he were caught he would be bestowed death to himself and the men he brought with him. All the rage would be at the hands of The Lord of the West, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not have to wait for long to meet the Lord of the West personally. The Lord had sent a messenger to Sesshomaru saying that he could not attend the meeting that Sesshomaru required of him because he had land issues and needed to discuss them first. Sesshomaru thought this was suspicious and it would be confirmed hours later.

Finally Rin awoke and he soon saw her peeking through the door as he heard it crack.

" Come in."

She slowly crept inside and closed the door behind her. Her watched as she sat at the chair across from his desk. Papers were scattered everywhere, normally her Lord was organized, but not in the study. Papers and scrolls, paintings marked the walls and weapons hung above the fireplace.

She sat there staring at him and he said nothing; just looked down at his papers and read them. She made a concentration braking cough to let him know she was sitting there and he looked up and then back down to the papers. Apparently they were more interesting than she was.

It had been almost a week since he had smelt the scent of The Lord of the South, but his mind wondered back in forth. He was still cautious about Rin. She made another one of her noises and he finally let go of the papers and looked at her straight on into her round chocolate eyes.

She was embarrassed by his actions and challenged his gaze with her own when she stopped blushing.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I have noticed that every time we go outside you have someone follow me?"

" Someone has always followed you, except for you going to take a bath, then I watch over you."

" Well, you seem off beat today is anything wrong?"

" I told you almost a week ago that there was nothing wrong."

" I know… I was just wondering."

" Well you have no reason to, unless you doubt me Rin."

She quickly followed up his intentional question and replied.

" No not insecurity, but when it comes to feelings, yes, yes I do."

" Rin."

She knew that she needed to stop talking before she dug herself a deeper whole, that had started when she questioned him. She felt he needed to be calmed down.

He watched as she leaned over the table when he was about to pick up his papers again and he felt the touch of lips on his cheek.

He looked up at her and she smiled down upon him. Then, she was almost out of the door when she spoke.

" Don't work to hard Sesshomaru."

And then she was gone. The papers then occupied him when a smell caught him off guard. They hadn't been here for days now, why is The Lord of the South's scent here again. It was carried upon the winds of change that affected him when something big was about to happen.

It had been the middle of the day already and Rin was sitting at the table feeding her son and Sesshomaru was sitting next to her reading over documents and papers that contributed to his ally of the South. He never trusted him, but needed another army to fight the war, so Sesshomaru enlisted him to help.

Rin soon saw that Sesshomaru was consumed with the papers in front of him as her attempts at conversation drifted away with his thoughts. She looked down at her son.

" How about we leave the 'important Lord' to his study and we go outside for some fresh air?"

The baby smiled up at her and she took it as a 'yes'. She got up after wiping the baby's mouth clean of drool and walked over to her Lord, of course with Shihaisha in tow.

" Don't work to hard My Sesshomaru, your so needs to see you sometime."

He didn't look up her so she shrugged it off. Whatever it was it must be important, so she left outside. She still needed someone to help her with opening the large door that blocked her path out of the main entrance. She thanked the guard and breathed in the crisp afternoon air.

" It's wonderful out here."

She placed Shihaisha down on the smooth stone pathway that lead it way through the garden she always liked to visit. She then lifted him up to his feet and held his hands.

" We need to show daddy that you can walk. Come on."

She tempted him with her voice and gave him a bright smile as he began to walk with his hands tightly clasped onto her own. He giggled as he walked.

_" How can such a happy child come from such a stoic demon?"_

She had asked herself that question even though she was far enough away to know that he couldn't hear it. She didn't trust him though he often popped up in the times when she was questioning him. Shihaisha fell forward and Rin quickly caught him.

" Maybe not just yet."

Then at the table he was sitting at he heard her sweet voice come to his ears. She had always had a lovely voice, especially when she was singing to their son, or he was around and she didn't know it. She sang a new song today.

_**sore wa totemo hareta hi odayake na egao ni**_

_**shiori hana o ichirin sotto soeta**_

_**utsukushii mono wa toki ni kanashii mono**_

_**yagate kuru wakare kangite**_

_**kuroi retsu narabezu ni hamidashite kao ageta**_

_**itsu ka mita sora o omotte**_

_**ikisaki wa dore kurai tooku tooi tokoro na no?**_

_**mou nido to wa modorenai hodo tooi tokoro na no?**_

_**aitakute aenakute semete tsutaete hoshii**_

_**saigo ni kureta namida sono subete wasurenai**_

**_It was a bright day on your peaceful face._**

_**I laid a chain of white flowers.**_

_**Beautiful things are sometimes sad things.**_

_**I sense the farewell that has been long coming.**_

_**I break out of the black line and look upwards,**_

_**thinking of the sky I once saw.**_

_**How far away will you go?**_

_**Is it so far away that you can never come back?**_

_**I want to see you but I can't; at least you could tell me.**_

_**I won't forget any of the final tears you gave me. **_

****

Sesshomaru loved her voice even when he was tense and stressed she would sing and it would always calm him. Then, he went back to looking at his papers a few minutes after she stopped.

The baby intently listened as well and he clapped his hands together.

" Apparently you like it. "

" Rin."

She looked up to see her friend Yuko standing in front of her.

" How are you today?"

" Just fine."

" And how is the little one, Satoshi?"

" He is well too. He's with Takeshi. I finally get some time off to speak with you."

Rin looked down at her son and saw that his eyes were closing by the time they finished their conversation. The sky was darkening and Sesshomaru would be getting angry if she didn't come back soon. They had both taken a bath this morning so all that was left was to put him to bed.

" I'm sorry that I can't talk longer, but I think Shihaisha is growing tired and you should get back too, Takeshi will be looking for you."

They both said their good-byes but Rin stopped her friend when she spotted flowers that she wanted to pick and place in their room even though Sesshomaru wouldn't like it.

" Could you take him to Sesshomaru and tell him that I will be back it a minute?"

" Sure."

" Thank you."

Yuko walked off and Rin went into the field and as she watched her son enter the castle he was safe. She bent down to pick a beautiful flower she was grabbed from behind and a knife was put to her throat.

" Scream and I slit your throat."

Rin didn't want her son to live without her and she knew Sesshomaru would come after her. She complied with him and she felt him try to drag her off. She ran and grabbed her small hidden dagger and when she felt him grab her wrist she turned and sliced him across the face, but she only gave him a flesh wound and then he broke her wrist to get the weapon away from her.

She saw him. He was a lizard demon and he had rows of teeth and drool was sliding down his chin. He was blue tinted in scale color and very mush larger than she was. She tried to fight back again, but he knocked her in the head with his large hand and before her world went black she heard another voice say:

" We couldn't get the kid, but this lovely thing will please him just as much. "

Rin was glad that her friend Yuko had come when she did. And then her world faded.

Yuko had given the boy back to Sesshomaru and told him about her leaving to the feild to get flowers. He didn't dismiss her right away but gave the child back to her after she had put him in her father's arms. Then she saw him run.

The scent of The Lord of the South filled the flower field and then he saw it a dagger with blood on the blade; Rin's dagger. He looked at the blood and the scent of a lizard demon lingered on it's edge. And Rin was no where to be found. The only bad thing was that he did not know where the Lord of the South dwelled. Lord Mikano now had many lands and could be anywhere he needed to find her quickly, for lizard demons given their size were fast moving.

When Rin awoke it was pitch black except for a cascade of moonlight that came from high above in the stone walls all around her. She looked around for any way to get out when she remembered what had happened: being captured and having been almost killed with having her throat slit. They had taken her somewhere and this dark place was it.

She couldn't climb anything and her head hurt. She knew that Sesshomaru was looking for her, but would he find her. She had to have been out for a while. She lied down and looked up at the stars in the moonlit sky.

" Where are you Sesshomaru? Our son is okay and for that I am glad, but how is the search for me fairing? Do you even know that I am gone?"

Sesshomaru didn't know who else to give the child to, of course not to one of the village girl's. He had thought about giving him to Yuko, but she already had her own hands full and they weren't fairing so well. So the only potion left was the wench that was mated to his brother Inuyasha. She had an older child and was well protected in her village, as well as her extensive skill in medicine. The Lord of the South was rumored to have invaded Inuyasha Forest, but he didn't conquer it. Only for the sole fact that Inuaysha lived in it and anything could conquer the actual Lord of the Southern Lands, but some of his army was powerful. Rin was with that filthy pig and he wouldn't stand for it, so he headed to the one place he dreaded to go... Inuayasha's Forest.

. So how do you like it so far? I might have another chapter put up if I hop to it. (Possibly next week by the latest.) So press that button at the bottom and review. It's like it had a mind of it's own and it knows you want to. OOOOOH! ..


	2. Revenge On the Wings of Silver

" Revenge On the Wings of Silver "

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Just the one's that aren't in the Anime. (To many to list and I'm lazy)

. Hello people who read my FanFic's. I hop you like it so far. I had request telling me that my chapters were to long so, I made them shorter. Except even this sequal will also carry only four chapters. Sorry. :( Happy reading. :).

It had been a long journey for Sesshomaru and wasn't the least bit tired; he had to find Rin quickly. Sesshomaru knew of the Lord's philandering past, but he never expected him to capture Rin and risk his life for something that Sesshomaru had now idea of. Why had he stolen Rin? Was it to get to something else? He had no clue, but he would find out.

The Lord had been traveling for at least a day and he soon picked up a few youkai scents in the faint breeze that blew by, but nothing to be a threat roamed here except his dumbass brother Inuyasha. That was who he sought out and that was who he would get and if the wench of a wife he had refused she wouldn't be around for long. Although he believed she wouldn't.

Sesshomaru soon picked up on his brother's scent as soon as he had cleared the forest and he found a village lying in a small valley. The huts were small, but his half-brother's scent emanated from one hut in particular. The home wasn't small, but it wasn't big either so fitting for Inuysha's status and what he was composed of: a few good moves and a fat mouth.

As the Lord descended the hill the villagers came upon him and walked the other way, they knew who he was and if they crossed him the wrong way they would die. Of course the villagers ran, but Inuyasha had no business with them and knew that soon his brother would pick up his scent and come running thinking that Sesshomaru wanted that damned sword. He had no need for it and so he had given up the conquest to achieve it. And sure enough Inuyasha came out of the hut with a pissed look on his face and the Lord just smirked and then as usual, he started ranting. This action was pointless, for Sesshomaru could only hear his own thoughts and waited until the half-demon quieted down and then spoke.

" Inuayasha I require the service of you woman, Kagome."

" What do you want her for?"

Sesshomaru watched as his brother gave him a look as if he wanted to steal the maid, who was completely dishonorable and not to mention quite unnerving. He had never wanted the young miko in his life, so why would his brother give a face that thought the same?

" I do not wish to steal her, I just require her services for a while."

" You can't have her."

_Have her? I never wanted her._

Sesshomaru had thought that answer, but he had no time to waist in fighting with his brother.

" I do not have the time to quarrel with you Inuyasha. I only wish that she would like to stay at my palace for a few days with her children."

" Why the hell would she want that?"

" I require someone to watch my child for a while."

" She's not your damn baby-sitter. And you have a child?"

At that moment Kagome came out of the hut with her child Tomo in her arms. Although he was older, he still wanted to be held a lot more than their child Shihaisha did. But he understood: weak mating pairs have weak children. It was a fact that only the strongest survive, so this child needed to make and improvement real fast.

" Yes, Inuyasha."

" Another?"

" No the same young boy, Shihaisha that your mate and Rin want to have play together."

" Oh."

" I have no time, as I said Inuyasha. Rin is in trouble."

" Trouble?"

" You never listened that well."

And then the wench spoke.

" Well, can you tell us what happened. I was sort of like a friend to Rin, so please I would like to help."

Sesshomaru was surprised by her attitude, but then again his stupid half-wit brother married a fairly decent maid. And her and Rin were friends when they had the chance to talk.

" Would you like to come in Sesshomaru?"

" What is wrong with you? He's evil and you are going to invite him into our home?"

Sesshomaru stood back and watch the two quarrel as he stood witness. Such stupid things humans fought over. But soon she subdued her companion with the command Inuyasha feared.

" Sit!"

And so his face smashed into the dirt and the baby laughed. Sesshomaru had to agree that it was funny, but did not express it.

" So as I said..."

" No, I have no time. Rin is in need of my services and I have no time to fight with him."

That's when he looked over to Inuyasha who was still on the ground.

" At least tell us what happened."

" Rin was kidnapped by the Lord of the South, Mikano."

She starred at him and then it was as if she had grown an idea.

" But wasn't he the one that sided with you in the war against the East and North?"

" Yes, but I fear that he was only with me because he wanted to know if there was anything to be used against me. A few weeks before Rin's disappearance I smelt something foreign in the air and it smelled like him. Even though I kept her close to the palace she had managed to get away and that's when they took her. The only problem is that the Lord of the South has so much land that it will take me a while to get there. That is why I ask you to take care of our son at my palace."

" Oh, I see."

Unfortunately Inuyasha awoke at his older half-brother's voice and heard what he had said.

" I'm going with you."

Sesshomaru just looked over at his half-brother and frowned.

" Listen, we had been built up very quickly but before you came the Lord of the South attacked this village and thankfully Miroku, Sango, some of the villagers and I were able to fend off his small army. They tried to take my forest. And I am guessing that you mean to take Rin back by force, so I am going too."

" No you are not."

" Yes I am. They attacked my village and my family. I don't care what you say I'm coming."

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's comment and looked at Kagome.

" So, whether you help me or not is your decision, but trust that I will remember this infraction."

He saw the woman give a smile.

" I'd love to, but I can't stay in your palace it just wouldn't be appropriate."

" That is the only place you will be safest. If the Lord of the South should attack, my palace is covered with soldiers and guards. Nothing could get to you unless it was me."

She seemed to be thinking over this.

" I am Rin's friend, so of course I will watch the child. I would be happy to."

" Good. Rin has a friend named Yuko who I asked to wait at the edge of this forest before I left. She should be here already, since it takes a while for a human to walk here."

" You have another human follower?"

That comment had come from Inuyasha.

" Yes, there are only two women in my demon army and both happen to be human. Rin and her best friend Yuko."

Inuyasha looked amazed. The Great Lord Sesshomaru who despised humans had two of his own in his palace.

" Rin is in your demon army!"

" You act surprised brother. I thought you would know."

" She never talked about it when she visited us."

Kagome spoke up that time. She didn't even know that Rin was a warrior. That small girl killed others? How could that be?

" Yes, she fights in my army and she was taught by the best."

Inuyasha couldn't help but be nosy.

" Who was she trained by?"

" Myself of course."

Inuyasha looked as if he had been struck by lightening. It was true that this look of utter astonishment fazed his brother so and made Sesshomaru want to laugh, but of course he didn't.

" You taught a woman to fight, a human woman?"

" Yes."

Inuyasha strated to laugh and Kagome yelled the 'sit' command again and down the dog went.

" Inuyasha while you are down in the dirt where you belong you should think about asking Rin to show you how to fight, you could learn something. It is true that she could best you in a fight as well Inuyasha."

The mutt in the ground quickly shot up but was commanded again.

" We must hurry. The Lord of the South has more than one purpose for Rin I am sure."

" All right, I need to go and get my things."

Kagome stated as she walked over Inuyasha and into the hut. A few moments later she came out with a pack full of stuff and held her son in both arms. She breathed in the oncoming evening air and smiled as she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing side by side although not talking, but they looked like two brothers should.

" Well, I'm ready."

" Good."

Inuyasha exclaimed that comment.

" We should be on our way then. Kagome through this forest on the other side you will find Yuko, she had a horse waiting for you and she will take you to my palace. She will protect you the whole time and if you need anything ask her. No one should bother you unless they have cause. You have your own room (Rin's) since she is the best fitted to you. Yuko will show you everything in and around my palace."

" But, why doesn't Rin have a room? She doesn't have a use for it?"

" Yes."

Kagome gave him a puzzled look and he had no fault in answering personal questions such as this one.

" She has no use for her own bedroom, because she sleeps in my bed chambers at night."

Everyone but the one who had said that statement was silent.

" Now we must be going."

" Let me take Kagome through the forest."

" Hurry up Inuyasha I'm in a hurry."

" Yeah, yeah."

Kagome hopped on his back and the shot into the air and Sesshomaru looked after them.

_Rin could actually take Inuyasha on and succeed._

Kagome and Inuyasha came upon the two horses and the young woman awaiting them. They came across the road that separated them and stopped next to the horses.

" You must be Yuko."

" Yes I am and you are Kagome I presume?"

" Yes. Sesshomaru told us that you would be waiting for me here. Nice to meet you."

" To you as well Kagome."

The woman seemed nice enough, but with his brother Inuyasha never trusted anything.

" Be careful Kagome."

" Oh I'll be fine."

" Yeah."

He kissed her and then helped her onto the horse and watched as it stirred a little.

" Even though you think you might be safe..."

" I know Inuyasha, but I have to get there first to even begin to try and feel safe now I would like to get to the child before next year."

" Whatever, just be careful."

Yuko looked over at the two fussing.

" If Lord Sesshomaru says she will be safe, then she will. He always keeps his word. Just like he will find Lady Rin like he said. They protect one another."

Inuyasha smirked.

" I'll be back soon Kagome."

" Okay, bye."

Then they both parted ways as she waved goodbye and Inuyasha watched them until nothing was left to see.

_I can't believe I am letting her stay in my brother's palace. But I have to seek revenge for the invasion and attempted aniallation of my village._

He thought a lot to himself lately and then he turned around and walked back to see Sesshomaru standing in the same spot he was before Inuaysha left except he was looking at the sky. It was becoming darker and the search had begun. He had a slight scent of a small amount of the Lord of the South, so it was better than nothing.

Inuyasha came upon him.

" We will start this way Inuyasha."

He watched Sesshomaru point to the East.

" Why?"

" I smell him, or at least a small amount."

" I can't smell anything."

" That's because you're a half-demon Inuyasha, now let's go."

Rin was pulled out of the chamber later that day she decided, because the light was fleeting from he whole in the top of the dungeon. It smelled rusty and had a hint of mildew. Drops of water flowed down the walls and it was dreary to look at. The night was coming so maybe she wouldn't have to look at it for a while. That was one thing pleasant about the night. Her arms were tied in rope and she was dragged out into the winding corridors. This place was not as big as Sesshomaru's palace, but it had no color what so ever. The walls were paper of course, but nothing compared to the huge wooden brocades that stood in Sesshomaru's palace and no glass adorned the windows. The drapes were hung low to block out what little light was left. She looked into the open rooms that the maids were cleaning out and saw that the sheets were also dull in color and not bright and vibrant with silk as her Lord's were.

Rin recently noticed that anywhere she went she compared her Lord's living state with others, but nothing could compare to it's comforts. She felt so out of place here. She had slowed down and felt a shove on her shoulder that almost made her trip. When she looked back at the person who had shoved her, she noticed that it was the same lizard demon who had captured her.

She was soon led to the main hallway at the entrance of the small desolate palace and was shoved to her knees by the demon behind her. If she had here dagger she could get out, but she noticed she had been stripped of it the night she was thrown in. It must have been late in the next day

after her capture.

Then she looked up to see who was sitting in the throne above her and she was shocked. It was the Lord of the South, Mikano. He captured her? But why?

The Lord still looked the same with the Dog demon in him like Sesshomaru, but he was definitely different. He smiled down at her. She hated him. He had betrayed Sesshomaru. She knew that Sesshomaru as well probably already found out that he was a traitor. Rin also knew that he owned an extensive amount of land after the war and it would be hard for him to find her, but in every crime there was always a slip up and she knew he had to have made one.

He was a dog demon and he had golden eyes, but his hair was deep green and his body was round in the middle and he had a small head. He had small squinty eyes that peered through people and women with lust and fervor. She hated him already. He wore his armor and a purple hakama and sat in his chair acting as though he was the highest member of the known world. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and it made his face look chunkier than it already was. His cheeks looked as though they constantly held something inside. His eyebrows were bushy and tinted green-like his hair. He looked even more disgusting than ever. He eyed her again, just like he had done before the battle with the East and the North.

She noticed he spoke in Latin again.

" Leave us."

She watched as the guards left them alone. She felt better having them around for some reason. But now she had to be strong, soon she would learn of his plan. He began to talk to himself. But this time in a different language.

" Stupid bitch! I will have to break her spirit to see that I can get the sword Tenseiga."

Rin smiled. How stupid he was.

" You are a moron. You should really think about things before you speak them aloud."

He stared up at her when she began to speak in Greek just as he had done.

" Shut up you stupid slut!"

He had uttered that in Chinese, so she replied in the same language.

" Me'iyou."

(((above Chinese word means 'no')))

He starred at her with wide eyes, she knew Greek, Chinese, Latin and Japanese! Most women barely knew how to write Japanese. He knew no other language, but she spoke something he hadn't heard.

" I speak to you now in Turkish, you imbecile! Of course you can't know this language. Jaken taught me this. He knew this one from traveling there for a month to get a special kind of metal in Anatolia. Now, how do you explain a woman here in your palace that is smarter than you? Of course you have no explanation, but I wish to find out more. Sesshomaru will find you and then you won't live for much longer."

She stopped speaking and looked at him with a smirk on her face. He would stick to Japanese. Knowing that a human woman was more adverse in languages than he was irked him.

" I know you must be angry with me, but you only have to tell me whether or not The Lord of the West is the true carrier of the sword Tensaiga. If you answer this question, then I will most certainly let you have the nice pleasure of sleeping in my chamber and not in the dungeon."

" Never!"

She felt the need to puke. No one could get her to ever do that.

" Now, tell me if he holds the sword."

" What business do you have with the sword?''

"Nothing that concerns you!"

" If you want to know whether or not he has it I would like to know why you want the thing?"

"I wish to bring back my dead army and all of the others who have been slain by the Lord of the West and rise against him."

" Very well. Thank you."

" Now, tell me where it is and if he has it."

" NO."

He was indeed stupid, but she had her information although she probably wouldn't live long enough to talk about it.

" Why you two timing bitch! You aren't going to live long if you keep up this act. I was going to make your death quick if you told me, but I see you want it the hard way."

" You have told me your plan."

" I have, but I never had the intention of letting you go. I will kill you when you fill your purpose here and so telling you is really a waste of my time."

" I will never tell you!"

" Well, it's obvious he does have it, but I don't know where it is."

He looked down at Rin who said nothing.

" Still won't tell me?"

She gave no reply. Then, she felt his fist make contact with her right cheek and she fell to her side.

" Now, will you tell me, or will I have to hear you scream for mercy first?"

Still she did not speak. Then another assault hit her, except she felt it in many kicks to her side. She was kicked across the floor by the time he was done. Her lip was busted and her brow was cut and she felt sore all over. Nothing was going to keep her away from his wrath and he would never get the information he sought. She had told Sesshomaru she would protect him, although at the time he did not believe her. She had saved him from a braze of steel meant to impale him, but instead she had stepped in front and caught it for him. She couldn't imagine what would happen in the few days she had hoped Sesshomaru would find her.

She heard the Lord of the South speak.

" It's a pity, I guess it's going to take a while for you to speak up, maybe something more hideous will work. Something you won't enjoy, but I surely will."

She heard him call for the guards who dragged her back to the dungeon and threw her in. She felt the pain shoot through her body. She knew she was beaten up. And when she looked up at the sky, through the hole in the top she saw the moon. It was a full one tonight. How beautiful.

Then, she fell asleep to the pain rushing through her. She was slowly loosing hope for her Sesshomaru come and save her.

They had stopped for the night and built a fire as Inuyasha shifted through his pockets to get the food Kagome had saved for him and began to eat it. It was a full moon and Inuyasha was a human. Until the sun came up he would be this way. He hated it.

Sesshomaru sat across from Inuyasha lying against a tree and starring into the flames. Inuyasha had never seen him act as though he cared, so he decided to ask.

" What's wrong with you?"

The lord just looked over at his half-demon brother and with the same stoic expression answered him.

" Nothing."

He was really fuming and angry inside but his brother didn't need to see that.

" Obviously there is _something_ wrong with you or you wouldn't look so upset."

" I'm not upset over anything."

" Then why do you want to get to Rin so quickly?"

That hit it on the head for Sesshomaru, he indeed was worried about her and wanted her next to him. Hell, anything would be able to beat talking to this worthless pup.

" She is in danger, that's simple enough."

" But why do you care, you never have before?"

Then, Sesshomaru did something unexpected of him. Usually he only talked if spoken to, but now he began to speak free lance as if by choice. He still starred into the campfire hearing Rin's voice fill his mind.

" I sided with the Lord of the South, Lord Mikano months ago. He seemed as though he wanted nothing more than to go against the North and the East, but that soon changed. When I went off to war, Rin followed, like she always did. The only thing that was wrong was that she was pregnant at the time, not far along, but we both feared for the child's safety. Even though I protested she followed. In battle, it my seem that an enemy soldier had come to me from behind and she ran in front of him and took the blade into herself."

At that moment Seshomaru looked up to see Inuyasha gawking with his mouth agate and looking incredulously. The Lord wanted to smile, for now that Rin was back in danger he knew she would be brave.

" Sometimes I hear the noise of her flesh ripping to accompany the blade. It's not always a blessing to have such powerful hearing."

Inuyasha watched his brother's still stoic expression.

" She nearly bled to death, but fortunately an old maid had come to help her, when I asked someone to fetch her. Then, she was back to normal as always. But I can never forget the sacrifice she made that day so that I could keep living. I don't think I will ever understand human feelings, but I remember that day vividly."

Inuyasha still starred at his brother's open conversation about his past. Rin had changed him and whether or not it was for the better Inuyasha didn't know.

" So, still, why do you worry about her even when she is in enemy hands. You just explained that she could take care of herself."

" Because, Inuyasha, she is still a human and she has weaknesses. I feel that she only kills because I have trained her and she has grown up that way. Even though she kills, most of the time she kills because I need her to. The Lord of the South is despicable. His first wife and his father both died mysteriously, but everyone knows that his former wife did not fall down the stairs; he shoved her. And his father died in a mysterious fashion as well. No one in the palace says anything about it, for the fear of his or her own lives. He has also been known to rape those woman of whom he captures."

That was enough said for Inuyasha. If anyone raped Kagome he would kill them as well.

" I see. The Lord of the South invaded my lands months ago as well. I was the only opposition he posed in getting all of the land but yours. The villagers and I fought him off and he has not come back since, but he will."

Inuyasha felt he was talking to himself only for the fact that Sesshomaru had closed his eyes, which meant he was not sleeping, but in deep thought. Thoughts of something Inuyasha did not know, but he had thoughts of his own. Kagome.

Kagome looked onto the large impending palace in awe. It was like that of a big Japanese mansion, but with huge wooden doors that led in and a cement floor that was the main entrance. It had huge red silk runnings that hung from the rafters and the sides of the walls. Instead of paper doors it was built with wooden framing along with wood walls and the theme of red rang throughout the corridors. She was led by Yuko to her room and passed so many doors and tables as she rounded corners.

Kagome passed two large doors on her left which were etched with lovely designs of woven thatches. They were large and ominous looking thick doors. They were glossed over which made them look shiny and bright. She stopped walking and when Yuko looked back, she saw Kagome starring at it.

" That's the Lord's bed room. Don't go in there, he'll know if anything has been moved."

" It's so large and it feels powerful."

" Of course it's like Lord Sesshomaru himself, except with the lovely Lady Rin's touches inside as well."

" Why can't I see it?"

She seemed fascinated by the doors alone.

" He only allows Lady Rin to sleep inside. He does not like any smell but hers invading the room."

Kagome smiled.

" He loves her, but he won't say it."

Yuko sighed.

" Yes, he does, but he won't tell her. I do feel however, that she knows it. She follows his rulings well, but sometimes she challenges them and sometimes she wins. Anyone else who would dare challenge him would be dead in an instant, but not Rin."

" Really."

It wasn't a question, but they again kept walking a few feet.

" How can I find my way back? This place is large."

" It's all right, that's what I thought, but you get used to it even though there are some rooms that I have never been in."

Yuko walked in front of a door and stopped.

" This was Rin's old room. You are to stay in here. It's quite lovely especially the flower scent that lingers here."

Yuko opened the doors and the room was large as well. But, it wasn't the size of the bedroom she seemed enamored with earlier. It was quite feminine. The walls had purple silk rushes like the one's in the main hall. She saw a small table at the side of the room and an empty flower vase on top of it. The bed had pillows. Sesshomaru was indeed rich for at this time wooden blocks were used as pillows. The bed was covered in purple as well. It was very wonderful and the scent of flowers lingered in this place just like Yuko had said.

" If you would like to take a bath, there is a small bath the leads down to a small stream. Lady Rin never liked the bath house, but if you would prefer..."

" No, no that's fine. I'll be all right."

" Very well. Come this way and I will show you to Shihaisha's room. He's taking a nap right now. I had maids watch him while I was gone. Do you have any children?"

Kagome was broken from her overwhelmed sight of the palace.

" Yes, I have a young boy, Tomo who is a bit older than Shihaisha, I let him stay with some friend's of mine Sango and Miroku they have children of their own. I couldn't take him on this trip."

" I'm sorry."

She walked behind the woman worrier and then she halted right across the hall from the Lord's room.

" This is the child's room."

Yuko stepped inside and Kagome followed. This time the rushes were white and blue and a small table was at the end of the small room and small toys were open to sight in a chest with gold trim. The child had his own dresser and his wooden woven crib lay in the center with blue silken sheets.

She noticed him and saw that he looked exactly like his father except for the black hair.

" He's a full demon."

Kagome hadn't noticed that she said that out loud until Yuko laughed.

" Yes he is, although he should be a half-demon he is not. It is an anomaly though."

Kagome shook her head and the baby awoke and she looked down into the deepest pair of golden eyes she had ever seen. He didn't scared over the stranger but he did look agitated.

" Hello there Shiahaisha I'll be watching over you for a while. I'm Kagome."

The search resumed the next day and soon two days had passed by. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still searching the north. They were both getting pretty weary. All day walking and setting up camp in the night. Seshomaru would not give up, eventually he would find her.

" Stop."

"What?"

Sesshomau shot Inuyasha a glare and he closed his mouth and sniffed the air. The upcoming storm was about to cry it's rain down upon them, but it didn't inhibit his scences. He smelt the faint Lord of the South. He ran and Inuyasha followed.

They soon came upon a young looking human soldier who was dressed in armor and slowly walking. He had the scent of Mikano on him and Sesshomaru acted on it.

" Who are you?"

The young soldier looked behind him and saw no one but when he turned to be back on his way he looked up to see a huge dog demon starring down at him.

" Lord Sesshomaru."

" Yes, I smelt the Lord of the South in this direction, you are one of his soldiers tell me where his palace is."

" You're the one after the maid Rin. You're the one whom he had taken her from."

" Yes, now tell me and I will spare your life."

" Never! I am loyal to the Lord of the South and even in the face of a dangerous demon as yourself I will not tremble. She will make a lovely toy for my Lord though. She's so lovely."

Sesshomaru let his anger get to him and he brought out Tokigen.

" Tell me where she is."

The soldier looked over to Sesshomaru's side and saw Inuyasha standing next to him.

" So you brought along the filthy half-demon, why Lord Sesshomaru I did not know that you enjoyed his company. How low will you strive?"

Ssesshomaru ran to the soldier's side and placed the sword on his neck.

" Tell me where she is."

" Never."

" Then something will have to go."

Sesshomaru watched as the horror on the soldier's face went from honor to pain as his sword quickly snapped of his right pinkie finger and blood ran down his hand.

" Now tell me where she is, or the hand is next."

" Still I will not tell you."

Inuyasha watched. He was giving the kid a chance, but he wasn't taking it and he knew that Sesshomaru would follow through with this plan.

" Fine."

Sesshomaru took a quick swipe with his sword and the soldiers hand slide off of his wrist with ease. The soldier watched in horror as the appendage fell to the ground and more blood spilled upon the grass.

" Still won't speak."

Sesshomaru placed the blade to the boy's inner thigh and threatened to cut '_it' _off, _'it'_ meaning the only link he had to being a man and he squealed like a small girl.

" Tell me now where his palace is, or they go as well."

The boy finally cracked.

" Okay, He lives in the Far Eastern palace that once belonged to the Lord of the East, Nesho. Let me go please. You said you would let me go if I told you."

" If you are lying.."

" No!"

Sesshomaru quickly let the soldier go and watched as he again advanced on him again.

" You said I could go."

" Promises can't always be kept."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru quickly swept his sword across the boy's neck before he could protest and then he sheathed his sword and began to walk to the east.

" You know where this place is?"

" Yes. I visited it many times when treaties were attempted to be made, Rin has never been here, but I suppose she knows where she is already."

Inuyasha watched his brother transform into a dog and began to run and so did Inuyasha.

" You know that it is a good three days from here right?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he took his gigantic strides through the tress and all. He had to get to her and every tree that split under his heavy weight was another step closer to Rin.

. I'm done with this chapter! Yeah go me! Two thumbs up. I think the next chapter will be song fanfic, but it will be the only one in this story. When I heard the song I thought of Rin and Sesshy, so the next chapter will be here soon " Take Me Away". So, for now just review!.


	3. Take Me Away

"Take Me Away"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the one's that will never appear in the series or movies, because they are mine, now read my babble below.

**(((Thanx to everyone for the reviews that were given. Lots of love to come to you! .)))**

. Hello there peoples! Ah, another chapter up for you to read, I hope you like it so far. I even tried to do a better job than before, can you believe it? I couldn't either. Anyway, this is a mature chapter so I hope all of you can handle it. Well, here it goes... Oh, and this is the song FF chapter so I hope you like the song too. "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavigne. I won't have anything to say at the end, so please review! .

P.S. My last chapter is next, it's will be titled "Not Afraid of Dying", so keep an eye peeled. Also, people have asked me about some of the meanings in this fanfic (It's in "New Beginnings") Sess and Rin's son Shihaisha "one who rules". Another question was asked if whether or not Rin still had powers...and the answer is no. She was only given powers so that she could save Sesshomaru in the last story. That was the whole point of her having them was for that moment. Sorry she's not magical. :(

As well as the question that I stated in the first story as well "How can Sesshomaru and Rin have a full blooded demon child?". Well, first: I wanted it that way, second: you never know with genetics and the whole dominant-heterozygous thing you learn in Science class, third: I had an idea for a long time about how cute it would be for their son to be a full demon and I can't draw, so I decided to describe him in writing as best as I could.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been gone from the palace for a while now and Kagome was getting worried.

_Had they succeeded in getting to Rin in time?_

She sure hoped so. Maybe they were taking so long because they had failed.

_No, they can't fail._

Kagome wanted Rin to be safe, but yet she wanted Inuyasha back as well.

It was the middle of the night when Rin was awoken once again from her slumber to feel that her muscles were still sore. She hadn't attempted to eat much of the food they offered her, but she did eat. She had to eat to keep alive. She had to survive for Sesshomaru.

" Does he really care? Does he even know I'm here. He could have just used me to get a child."

" Yes, I believe he did just that precious Rin."

She hadn't noticed anyone coming into the dungeon, but as soon as the booming voice came to her ears she immediately froze. She hated the Lord of the South and he knew it. She wanted him to know how much she hated him, for a lot could not describe it.

Rin watched as he walked over to her and lifted her chin. She gave him her best defiant look, but it only made him laugh.

" Oh, Rin your still beautiful even when your blooded and bruised. No wonder Sesshomaru chose you to produce an heir. He only wanted you for that you know."

" No, he loves me."

The Lord started to laugh.

" You are acting foolish. Has he ever said so?"

" No."

" Well, there you have it. He doesn't love you. Even before I made enemies with him he only wanted to marry to produce an heir. He told me that himself. When you were younger he looked over many prosecutable mates, but for some reason he didn't take them. All of the sudden when you grew up he said you were strong, but would only ask for an heir out of you. He feared having a half-demon with you, but he took his chances for a son. So, Rin you have served your purpose and now you have only me to comfort you. I want you to have my own children."

She looked disgusted.

" No."

" I will have you Rin, even though you have been taken your mine now. Sesshomaru would have come back for you already wouldn't he?"

She gave no answer.

_Maybe he was right. He had always came to her aide in quick motion, but nearly a week had gone by and he hadn't come. Maybe he didn't care?_

" Now Rin you will come with me."

She tried to run away but his fist caught her face and she fell to the floor.

" I really do not enjoy doing this to you Rin, especially with the blows marring your lovely face."

He had to drag her by the hair of her head. For some strange reason she felt like she knew what the lust in his eyes meant. She was being dragged to his bed chamber kicking and screaming, but he only laughed again.

" Scream all you want, soon you will be screaming with pleasure and not pain."

She wanted to puke, but she didn't. She would not let him win. He could kick her and punch her, but rape was different. She had never experienced it and she had no desire to with anyone. She knew it would leave emotional scares as well as physical ones. No one would want a beaten down whore, not even Sesshomaru.

_**I cannot find a way to describe it**_

_**It's there inside**_

_**All I do is hide**_

She felt her self being pulled around a corner and then what she feared the most happened. He stopped and she looked around to find to large double doors steal her vision. The master bedroom meant for the Lord and his Lady of the lands. She sat there as he pulled the door open and then she tried to run. She didn't know where, just any place. But she fell when he put his foot in front of her; his foot. Then he picked her back up and carried her to the room slamming the door behind him.

_**I wish that it would just go away**_

_**What would you do**_

_**You do if you knew**_

_**What would you do**_

She was thrown down on the bed and she watched in horror as he began to strip off his clothes. She tried to get away several times during this process but she was dragged back. She screamed as if someone could hear her, but no one came and tears began to swell in her eyes.

_**All the pain**_

_**I thought I knew**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you**_

She felt him fall down on top of her and immediately she felt pinned beneath him. She wouldn't scream in pain and certainly not pleasure. She would not scream for it would only give his ego more to feed on. She braced her legs together as tight as she could. He tried to push them apart, but they wouldn't budge.

" Submit to me Rin."

" No!"

He smacked her across the face.

" I could make this happen the hard way or the easy way."

"No!"

He then punched her in the stomach and she separated her legs to concentrate on gasping for the air that had escaped her lungs. He untied the sash that she wore to the kimono and it was pulled open. Their she was exposed to his gaze and she watched as he licked his lips as his eyes cascaded down her body and up again.

" Your more lovely when your undressed. Such a beautiful body. I will lick evey inch and hear you scream my name."

She tried to push her legs back, but he had braced them with his own knees and when she tried to get away she would be punched again. She felt his tongue on the side of her face and then he captured her mouth in a kiss. She bit down on his tongue and he screamed.

" You stupid bitch!"

He punched her in the side of the face again and then he skipped trying to please her and went for what he wanted the most. He stripped her of Sesshomaru's markings and dug his own fangs in the same spot and bit down so deep that when he pulled back she felt blood pour down her shoulder.

" You taste wonderful as well."

She never said a word she just fought back, but every time she failed. Then, she felt him grab her hips and then he thrusted himself inside of her. Tears poured down from her eyes as he took his fill of her. Thought's of Sesshomaru filled the void of pain she was experiencing from the thrusts that rocked her hips when he came down and rammed them down upon her own. She wouldn't scream it was a promise.

_**Back to what **_

_**Was never said**_

_**Back and forth**_

_**Inside my head**_

Silently she screamed for Sesshomaru in her mind, but she felt her screams didn't reach him.

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

_**I'm unable come and take me away**_

She wanted Sesshomaru to come and stop this, but she waited and he didn't come.

_**I feel like I am all alone**_

_**All by myself I need to get around this**_

She felt anger rise within her. She needed him right now and he wasn't coming when he was needed the most. She felt she hated him.

_**My words are cold**_

_**I don't want them to hurt you**_

The disgusting Lord that was on her was again trying to kiss her mouth, but still did not succeed. Then he moved to caressing her all over, which made her sick again. No one else was to touch her, but this other Lord had broken her link to him although she still wore the necklace he gave her, his marking of claim was gone and replaced by another.

_**If I show you**_

_**I don't think you'd understand**_

_**'Cause no one understands**_

She felt him slow down and then stop. She opened her eyes and saw him sweating. Disgusting.

_**All the pain**_

_**I thought I knew**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you**_

" See Rin it wasn't that bad. He's not coming and it's to late. With any luck you will bear a child for me from this meeting, if not then I will do it as much as needed."

He smiled at her with pleasure and she was in more fear than ever.

_**Back to what**_

_**Was never said**_

_**Back and forth**_

_**Inside my head**_

She didn't want him to take her, but he had just done that.

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

_**I'm unable come and take me away.**_

She felt disgusting and soiled. She felt as though she was ripped apart and her muscles once again strained to grasp what had just happened.

_**I'm going nowhere on and on and**_

_**I'm getting nowhere on and on and on**_

She felt him rise off of her and put on her clothes. What was the use of running away? She had nothing to live for anymore except her child who was safe. She couldn't get away; he would only beat her again.

_**I'm going nowhere on and on and off**_

_**and on and off and on**_

She was picked up from the bed and dragged naked back down the hall to the dungeon, then she was thrown in on her face and after the door was closed she looked up to see the moon in the shape of a crescent.

" Just like the moon on Sesshomaru's forehead. You didn't come for me... why?"

_**All the pain **_

_**I thought I knew **_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you**_

She felt tears stream down her face.

_**Back to what**_

_**Was never said**_

_**Back and forth**_

_**Inside my head**_

She began to speak to the moon as if he were watching her. Her words were filled with pain and truth. She hated him right now for not coming top save her as he always did in the past. Sadness filled as she realized this.

" You never said you loved me, so you don't."

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

_**I'm unable come and take me away**_

She remembered all of the times he had smiled only to her laughed only with her. She remembered when she was little and first knew that she was in love, but that didn't mean anything now. He wasn't here to protect her and she was scared.

_**Take me away**_

****

Sesshoamru had a strange pain in his head and his heart and for some reason as he was trying to get to Rin it had never pained him until now.

_**Break me away**_

****

Rin fell asleep crying her heart and love out. She was left to wonder if he ever really cared for her in the first place. Left alone in a world she couldn't breath in.

_**Take me away**_


	4. Not Afraid of Dying

" Not Afraid of Dying"

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured her, but I wish I did. But, I do own the one's you have never heard of those are all mine.

**I am sorry that I have to re-post this story! I looked over it again as I was wondering why many reviews contained how crappy they thought the ending was. THIS IS NOT THE END!**

.Hey there! . So I tried to make this as best I could for you, so enjoy. This chapter is also mature like the one before it. It's sad but it has a decent ending I think. Read now. .

For Sesshomaru, the night had lasted forever and the presence of the rising sun was something to behold with wonder. He hated being away from her and knew that she was in danger. Inuyasha was still asleep and Sesshomaru wanted to move quickly. If it were that lowly human girl of his, he would want to get there fast as well. But, Sesshomaru never slept in as long as his half-brother could.

Of course if it had been a night of pleasure with Rin he would sleep until mid morning, but never the afternoon.

" Half-breed."

The Lord had mumbled the last statement as he walked over and pushed Inuyasha with his foot; hard. Inuyasha awoke and looked straight at Sesshomaru and frowned.

" What do you want?"

The dog was an utter fool. He couldn't remember what had happened just yesterday. He dared to ask such a stupid question.

" We are to find Rin, Inuyasha. Now get up."

" Yeah, yeah."

" You chose to come with me and yet you sleep in like we are running around your life. This is not your home and I am certainly not your mother, now move it!"

" Yeah, I wouldn't want you to be. I don't know how on Earth Rin could put up with you, let alone love you."

Sesshomaru walked off and into a field of flowers. Rin loved them. He always remembered this, because she always smelled like them. Even when she had been stabbed to save his life; through all of the blood he could still smell her scent of flowers. She would just walk past him in the palace and the smell would touch his nose.

No matter where she was, the smell followed her. Now, for some reason the smell he had used to follow her had fainted. All he had was the remembrance of where the palace of the East was located. He hated the fact that he wasn't able to get to her yet, but soon he would be there. If that stupid Inuyasha would hurry up.

Sesshomaru turned around to see Inuyasha looking at him strangely.

" What are you starring at?"

Inuyasha said nothing to Sesshomaru for a moment. Trying to find words that would not anger him.

" You miss her don't you?"

The Lord turned around and glared at him but gave no answer.

" It's just a question. Kagome told me about that look that I get when I miss something. She told me that I used to get it when I would remember Kikyo."

Sesshomaru still did not reply. But he did give some sort of sign to answer Inuyasha's question with a 'yes'.

" I simply want back what is mine."

Sesshomaru quickly transformed and started to run again.

" Yep, he loves her all right."

Inuyasha smiled and then took off at fast pace.

Rin was once again looking at the sullen walls when she woke up that morning. Nothing was the same after last night. Sesshomaru would not come for her, for she was unimportant. Rin had tried to keep the thought of returning to his safe palace and her son, but nothing seemed to stay. The walls were her captors and she was a caged bird, willing and ready to fly, but passers by would see her and turn away. She would sing a sad siren's song, but no one would help her; no one would open the door.

Thinking back on it, she remembered how she used to follow him around without folly and believe that everything he was doing was good. Now she saw that he killed instead of compromised. The Lord of the West was only known as having a pitiful human as a wife and for him showing no mercy. Two things that were never in his benefit through out life.

Rin knew that when she first chose to love him that she was setting herself up for failure, but at that time she hadn't cared. Thinking that he would always be there to take care of her and to love her. 'Love', a four letter word that had once held itself high in her heart, now held nothing. Love; a word that used to be thought of with what they both felt. Rin finally realized that from the beginning their love had been one sided, but not on his part, but her own.

" I have no one to blame, but myself."

The Lord did not bother Rin for three more days. He was to send for her again to try and get a confession, but it wouldn't come.

Rin awaited the end of the day when she would be raped again. She knew it was coming and she was scared. She wanted to see her son again. She knew that if she produced the heir to the Lord of the South's throne, then he would have no use for her and kill her as soon as she had given birth. She didn't want to think about it, but it came to her.

Three days had taken it's toll on Sesshomaru. He reverted back to his human form and was now walking with Inuyasha across a bright meadow of green grass. The wind rolled along the hills.

" A storm is coming."

Inuyasha heard him speak for the first time in two days, since this morning when he again told Inuyasha to get up. He was determined to find her and Inuyasha knew he would. He didn't know how ruthless this Lord of the South was, but it was enough to make his brother tire himself out to a walk. He hadn't seen him work this hard in ever seeing him. Inuyasha sniffed the air as well.

" Yeah, we should look for shelter."

" No."

" Why not?"

" Were almost there. Keep moving."

" What if we get caught in this coming storm?"

" Then, we'll walk."

Inuyasha just kept walking.

Sesshomaru had never been so confused in his life. The palace that the servant had told them about was not far away and Rin's scent was no where to be found. It was odd that he was so close, but yet nothing of her came to his senses. If that little creep was lying there was nothing to do to him, he was probably eaten by lowly scavengers by now. He continued walking.

The Lord of the South was frustrated. He had to get it out of Rin, before the Lord of the West attempted anything. He had to know whether or not Sesshomaru had the sword. If he did, she wouldn't tell him. Maybe he would rape her and get the information he wanted and an heir.

An hour or two went by when Sesshomaru caught the scent of the Lord of the South. He didn't transform into a dog. Sesshomaru wanted to make sure that Rin was safe before he attempted to rid himself of a pest.

" Is that his palace."

Sesshomaru caught the palace far off in the distance and looked back at Inuyasha.

" It was the Lord of the East's' but now it is his, but he will not own it for long."

Sesshomaru sprinted to the palace and stopped before he got into range of a demon's scences. He stopped and so did Inuyasha.

" Why are we stopped, let's just go and get her and get the hell out of here!"

" Quiet Inuyasha. I do not know if she is safe, so I'm not going to barge in and kill the disgusting pig. I do not want her harmed either. I cannot smell her scent. It's just not here."

" What does it smell like?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to describe it perfectly.

" She used to play in the flowers when she was younger. She would pick them for me, but I would reject them. She smells like flowers. "

" Yeah, well that helps."

Inuyasha smelt into the air, but no sign of flowers.

" I got nothin'."

Sesshomaru wanted to know where she was, maybe she was somewhere else? There was no scent of death, so she was okay, right?"

The Lord of the West walked into the range of scent for the demons outside of the gates to the palace and they quickly ran back to their own Lord.

The Lord of the South was standing and looking out of his bedroom window when he heard a loud knock.

" Enter."

A small human soldier came into the room looking frantic.

" My Lord..."

" He's here."

" Y-yes."

" Get him away from my lands."

The small soldier bowed and ran out of the room.

" Well, well she was right."

Sesshomaru came to the palace gates and met opposition. They quickly made haste of getting rid of these worthless demons. They were quickly mounting up into hordes of demons that were to protect the thing he wanted to get to. They fought for what seemed like forever.

" Inuyasha!"

Seshsomaru had yelled that command after slicing through the first fifty of his own enimies.

" Yeah, Yeah."

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha used the wind scar to get rid of the rest of the demons and they made their way to the palace doors.

The Lord of the South was now willing to compromise now that Sesshomaru had gotten to his front gates. He had guards to protect the soon to be transaction. He sat in the throne at the top of the three stairs that led to the first level of rooms. Sesshomaru and his half-brother came into the room with a loud bang of the doors against the walls that they were hinged on.

The villagers had given them no fuss when they intruded on their Lord's land. They were glad that the foreign demon looked as if he was after the Lord of the South. He had taken their money and taxed everything he could and they were slowly dying. They watched in wonder as the two demons went through the front doors of the palace and then closed behind them.

They fought off the two guards at the doors and saw two more coming at them.

" Stop!"

The command came from the Lord of the South for the two soldiers to end their attack.

" I wish to speak to these two."

The two soldiers bowed and stepped a ways back, but far enough to protect their Lord in time of an attack.

" So, I see that the once powerful Sesshomaru has brought his small half-brother to help him."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and his eyes were getting red and dangerous the longer the Lord of the South looked into them to try and hold a stare, but he was the first to break it. He noticed that Sesshomaru kept his eyes on him as he moved and paced back and forth.

" What am I to do with two intruders such as yourselves?"

When the Lord Mikano looked at the hand of Sesshomaru he saw him put his hand on the hilt of Tokigen. But then he noticed that there was another sword behined it.

" That must be Tensseiga."

" What do you want?"

" I want what you have."

Sesshomaru glared at the Lord and he just laughed, but Sesshomaru could tell that the laugh was covering up the fright that lay beneath. Inuyasha went to speak but Sesshomaru wanted to speak for himself without interruption.

" What do I have that you want?"

" Well, I was going to have your child killed but unfortunately he was brought back into your palace before that whelp and Rin were to be taken."

" What do you want from me?"

The Lord of the South looked as though he were pondering, but he knew what he wanted.

" I want the sword you hold."

" Tokigen?"

" No, the other one. Tenseiga."

They both looked confused as to why the Lord of the South wanted a sword that only saved people.

" Why do you want this sword?"

" Think about it Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru hadn't taken long to notice that all of the other Lord's hated him once he had taken Rin.

" You wish to awaken the people that oppose me with it. And the only way you can take my lands and my life is to steal what is mine. And you want them to rise against me."

" Very good. I knew you would get it."

Sesshomaru still had his red eyes, but his expression gave no sign change.

" I will never give it to you. Do you take me for a fool. I can kill you right now."

" I don't think so."

One of the soldiers was motioned by the Lord of the South and then the scent of tears befell Sesshomaru's nose. Then, a scream was heard and Rin appeared kicking and screaming.

She thought he was going to rape her again and had sent for her. She tried to kick the guard but he punched her in the mouth and her cut from the days past opened again and blood came from a cut on her lip. She was nude and brought into the main hall.

Sesshomaru watched as she was screaming and trying to get away when she was thrown in the grasp of the Lord of the South.

" Ah, Rin. Why do you resist me? Look who's here to see you. Sesshomaru."

She didn't look. The only thing she did was hold her head in shame.

" You lie."

She felt her wrist being crushed under his grasp.

" He doesn't want me. He's not here. You want me off guard again."

" Awww, you've mad him sad. For a minute I thought you would love to see him again."

She wanted to just give away everything and die on the spot, but she still held her head.

No scent of flowers trailed in her wake. The only thing that occurred to his nose was blood, weakness, and a soiled woman.

" Come now Rin, look."

She heard her wrist crack and it seemed like it echoed through the hall and it's high ceilings.

" Ahh."

She said that as soon as her wrist was broken, but she didn't scream and she wouldn't. She heard a growl and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there in front of her.

" S-Sess-Sesshomaru."

She hadn't spoken her words to him in a long time, but her voice was filled with shame and fear. She was nude and bruises as well as blood marred her body. Her shoulder was purple where he had bit her last and her hips were purple as well and followed her hip bone. Something had been done to make her submissive she always asked questions and now she shivered in pain.

" How sweet she notices you now. A lover's reunion wouldn't you say?"

There was no excitement and trust in her eyes, they were over cast and hollow as if her soul were missing. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she mouthed his name.

Inuyasha watched as she cried. She looked...broken. She had no life in her eyes and bruises everywhere and the scent of fear and self loathing filled the air. He knew that if he could smell them, then Sesshomaru was well overwhelmed in his scences. Inuyasha also caught the smell of tarnished flesh. Rape washed over her.

The once lively child he had seen a few times was broken as if she was a toy and at the mercy of someone who hated her and someone who hated ot compromise. He knew Sesshomaru had feelings for her, but would he trade his sword?

" I want a trade."

" Trade?"

" Why yes. I want your sword for this stupid whore."

A deep growl came from Sesshomaru and Rin hit the floor in exhaustion but was held by her broken wrist. Her legs had given way from her and she was on her hand and knees with the other arm held into the air.

The necklace she wore was never taken off and it was swinging back and forth on it's chain. She never liked to misplace it.

She was jerked back up and the Lord of the South's sword was placed to her neck.

" You won't have my sword. What makes you think I wanted her beyond having an heir?"

" I tried to tell her that myself, but she protested just like everything else I did. I at first, wanted your son as well, but he was taken into the palace where my men would not wonder."

Rin had heard this and knew that by the looks of it, that Inuyasha did not have Kagome with him, she must be taking care if their son which made her feel relieved. Sesshomaru gave a confused look and the Lord went on.

" When I first brought her here I had to beat her, but yet she wouldn't give up as to whether or not you had the sword I wanted. Then, I asked her again. She still did not tell. So, I tried different means."

Rin held his gaze for a while and looked straight at Sesshomaru and tears ran down her cheeks again. But her eyes closed in shame of the next statement.

" It's true you can smell me on her can't you, but can you smell that I was _in_ her as well?"

He hadn't notice, but then the smell hit him. The Lord of the South had raped her and he was to late. She closed her eyes when the Lord ran his tongue on the side of her face.

" She tasted good. She was such a good little girl as well. She had fun with me."

Rin still didn't open her eyes and she looked down at the floor to avert her eyes from seeing Sesshomaru's disappointment.

" She held her legs as tight as she could, didn't you Rin? Even after that she didn't talk. Not a word left her lips. She just wouldn't scream for me."

She finally opened her eyes and saw that they were back to their lovely golden color. She smiled at him halfheartedly. When he saw her smile it almost made him happy, but it wasn't a loving smile.

" Now about that trade..."

Sesshomaru took a step forward and the Lord of the South told him to stop, but he didn't.

" I wouldn't do that."

Sesshomaru thought that his threat was empty, but the blade cut across her skin and a thin blood line came upon her color bone and then the blade crossed the silver chain and it snapped.

Rin felt it brake and the burn of her skin and the bloodstone cracked down the three stairs and rolled across the floor. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and then ran for it, but she was jerked back by her bad wrist. Her lord had tried to get to her, but she wasn't fast enough. Before she was taken back under the blade she grabbed the jewel and clasped it in her hand as hard as she could.

Sesshomaru noticed she grabbed the marble and held it tight. He knew that from the moment he gave it to her that she loved it. It had been explained to her what it was and she never liked to part from it. Her knuckles were turning white from holding so tight.

" I wouldn't do that again."

He placed the sword to her throat and blood came to the blade.

Inuyasha had never seen someone so helpless like Rin. Kagome had been in bad situations, but nothing like this and he couldn't imagine how his brother felt.

" The trade Sesshomaru. You give me the sword and you get her back. If you don't she dies."

" Which one?"

He looked into Rin's eyes and she starred into him. 'No' was the answer she gave him with her look. Then she spoke.

" I'm not afraid of dying."

The Lord of the South began to laugh and then he himself spoke and moked her.

" Did you hear that? She's not afraid of dying, so what will it be?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and then quickly opened them. His mind was made up. He unsheathed Tensseiga and threw it into the air. It seemed as if it played out in slow motion. The sword was tossed from his hand and into the air and then the Lord Mikano ran the sword across Rin's neck as blood cascaded through the air.

She felt the steel slide across her neck and she closed her eyes. The burning stopped as she hit the floor and her arm slammed down on the top step and the blood marble once again jumped down the three stairs and then rolled it's way along the floor.

Sesshomaru watched as she hit the ground and them he quickly unsheathed Tokigen and ran at the Lord of the South who was walking to pick up Tensseiga. The steel ran through Mikano with unleashed rage and anger. Inuyasha had killed the two gaurds already and picked up the marble. When he looked up he saw Sesshomaru's sword stabb through Lord of the South.

Then, Sesshomaru looked over at Rin who eyes were fluttering up and down. He knew it all to well from last time and the huge gash on her neck poured blood that ran down the steps and she made awful gurgling noises.

Inuyasha watched as his brother pulled his sword out and spun around and cut off the Lord's head and it went flying sideways. He was dead and Rin was dying. He saw her with helpless eyes. She was dying and fast.

Rin could not feel much except for his warm body trying to heat her own fleeting cold one. She saw that as he looked down at her, his breathing deepened.

Sesshomaru dropped his sword and ran next to Rin. Inuyasha walked up and looked down at her.

" You have to.."

" I know."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and watched her try to breathe. She made the most awful noises he had ever heard come from a creature. She was looking at him and tears ran down her cheeks again. He had Inuyasha get Tokigen and he clasped it in his hands. She was to die a quick death by his hand or by drowning in her own blood and suffering.

Inuyasha witnessed just what Sesshomaru had to do to his own love. He admired Rin for her bravery and for her love in a man that would never openly admit it to anyone.

Sesshomaru bent down and whispered into her ear.

" I'm sorry Rin."

Rin tired to reply, but she couldn't speak a word. She wanted to tell him that it was okay, but her words wouldn't come. She even tried to smile, but she couldn't do that either.

Then, the blade was put into her heart and she stopped breathing as soon as it went in. Inuyasha was the only other person who had ever heard his brother apologize, besides Rin. He couldn't believe it. Even his brother deserved love.

" Get Tensseiga."

" What?"

" Tensseiga, get it now!"

" Will it even work?"

" I have to try, now get it!"

Inuyasha ran for it and placed it into his brother's hand. Sesshomaru stood up and placed his sword in front of him. And then he saw the demons after Rin's soul and cut through them. To Inuyasha it looked as though Sesshomaru had struck air, but then her chest raised. Inuyasha looked astonished. Although she was not conscious, she was alive.

Sesshomaru sheathed both of his swords and picked Rin up into his arms, but he covered her with his haiori and soon blood soiled it, but at least she was covered. He walked over to Inuyasha and he held up a marble.

" This has your blood in it right?"

" Yes, that's why it's red. I had it made last year. She doesn't like to be without it."

" Why did you give it to her?"

" I told her that it had a piece of me in it and that as long as she wore it, I would be with her."

" Oh."

Sesshomaru placed Rin into Inuyasha's arms and took the marble out of his hand and placed it into the pocket of his yakama. Inuyasha just held her and smiled. She was alive and safe Kagome would be relieved. Her cuts and bruises were still there and she looked healthy enough, but her mind was probably ravaged with thoughts of how wrong she had been.

Inuyasha blushed when Rin snuggled closer to get warmth from his body, but he noticed that when Sesshomaru had held her seconds ago she had snuggled closer to him as well. He looked down at her incredulously. Rin was beautiful, but nothing compared to Kagome, but there was no doubt that she was something to look at.

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru take a pike from the floor and walk over and grab the Lord of the South's head and walk over to the doors. He opened them up and stayed them with the two slain bodies that Inuyasha killed. He let Inuyasha walk out first and a group of people watched as they came through the doors.

Sesshomaru slammed the pike down into the ground in front of the palace and pushed the head of the Lord onto the wooden end.

The crowed looked in awe as the Lord took back the young girl and they separated as he began to walk passed them. He heard one of them say something like 'what are we to do now?' and so he stopped to address the question.

" You are free to go. Although if you choose to stay here, the one's who were angry with the Lord of the South will come to claim their lands that were taken, when the word of his death reaches their ears. I suggest you leave. "

One of the peasants spoke up.

" Will you not rule these lands?"

" No, I have no use for expanding my territory and I have no interest in taking a place that took away one of my own. Now leave if you must."

The crowd dispersed with hushes of both praise to Sesshomaru and disgust, but now wasn't the time to pick a fight. It would take a while to et home; a week's worth of walking ahead and Rin was still not conscious and he was beginning to worry.

. So... did you like it? Hugh? I have to take a break. (huffs) The end of the school year is coming and I need to have my personal weeks off believe me they are well deserved. R&R! .


	5. Leaving It All Behined

" Leaving It All Behind "

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, except for the long list of the one's that you have never heard of before and there are to many, so I won't list them. Laziness I know.

. Hey there, I know I told you that the last chapter was the last one I would write, but I couldn't leave it at that could I? No, of course not! It will sum up a lot so I hope you like it. I won't have anything to say at the bottom, so please review. .

Rin was still unconscious when they had reached the second day of traveling back to the castle. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both decided that the best thing to do would be to walk the rest of the way. Flying was what Sesshomaru was used to, that and his dog form but he had used so much strength getting to her that he didn't think it wise to make haste again.

They had made camp on the second night of their traveling and Rin had been placed next to the bottom of a tree behind Sesshomaru. The Lord was sitting across from the warm fire with his brother on the other side.

Inuyasha had not witnessed compassion from his older half-brother the whole time he carried Rin and now he looked back at her from starring at the flames and made sure she was all right. Inuyasha hadn't noticed compassion from his half-brother since they had left the palace and he had told her he was 'sorry'. He never said sorry to anyone, but yet he had said it to something he despised the most: a human.

Inuyasha noticed Rin shiver and he looked at Sesshomaru to see if he would do anything. As usual he didn't.

" Why don't you give her more to wear than your haiori. It's getting pretty cold out here ya know."

" No."

Inuyasha looked astonished. She was supposed to be his mate and this is how he treated her?

" Why not? She clearly cold."

" Good."

" What!"

Sesshomaru knew the ways behind his actions, but he needn't share them if he didn't want to. Let him believe what his small mind did, he knew what he was doing and that was good enough.

" She's cold and you won't even hold her for warmth or place her near the fire? You are more cold hearted than I thought. She isn't strong, she's just afraid of you, no wonder she's so willing to do anything you ask!"

That sentence and every word that came from his brother's mouth angered Sesshomaru, but what had paced in his mind the most was the word fear.

Inuyasha felt a hand across his throat and laughed.

" She is and will never be afraid of me. She has better skills than you, who has only been in one epic battle and that being the one with Naraku. You Inuyasha had to have help to fight against a demon army. She and I level the playing field with our presence on the battlefield. You dare to tell me that she is afraid and weak when she was with child and decided to throw herself in front of a sword meant for me! Never speak of her with such ill!"

He dropped Inuyasha back down onto the ground and crossed his arms to his chest and again looked into the fire. Inuyasha cursed his brother under his breath but also crossed his arms. He had struck a serious cord with his brother's heart and wanted to know more.

" So, she took a blade for you, hugh?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but he did nod his head.

" And you are telling me that she thinks she's your equal?"

" Yes."

" She's wishing."

Inuyasha heard a deep growl from his brother's throat and decided to stop talking. They sat there for a while not saying a word and Inuyasha watched, as Sesshomaru seemed to be in deep thought. What he was thinking Inuyasha had no idea about the thought as a whole, but he knew it was about Rin.

" So, why won't you cover her up? It's getting colder."

" She is strong and I seek for the lack of warmth to wake her naturally."

Inuyasha gave no reply. He did however see Rin shiver and wanted to help her, but she then began to stir and as her body moved against the grass. She made enough noise for Inuyasha to hear, but Sesshomaru just sat with his back towards her. Then, she opened her eyes.

As Rin came to her vision took sometime to clear, but it soon came into focus and she remembered everything that had happened before her world went black. She remembered the cold and then moments later a warmth of some kind. She looked past the blades of grass that clouded her vision and saw Inuyasha starring at her and then a back was what she concentrated on. It was Sesshomaru, but he wasn't doing anything. She knew he had heard her awaken.

Of course he didn't want to look at her, but she had awoken to his smell and noticed that she had been wearing his haiori. He wouldn't want her after what had happened and why should he? She was disgusting and shameful. She had hoped that he would take her back, but knew that soiled goods were something no one wanted.

Inuyasha looked at her and noticed she still held the same chocolate eyes that Kagome did. Then he noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't trying to comfort her, she looked distressed and scared, but yet he did nothing.

Rin felt gross and unwanted at that moment so she decided to take a bath in the warm waters from the cold air that brushed her body and let a chill hit her bones. She sat up and looked around; a forest. She loved the smell of Pine and dirt, it smelled so much like Sesshomaru. She stood up, but her legs had given out from ill use and she tried again. It took her a while to get her bearings and she soon did.

Rin began to walk off to find a stream but was stopped by a familiar deep voice.

" Where are you going?"

He didn't even look away from the fire to see that she was stepping away.

" To a stream to wash."

" There is one to your left a few yards from here."

" Thank you."

Inuyasha looked over at her and took something from his pocket.

" Here, Kagome wanted me to use it, but you can. It's organic soap, it's got flowers in it."

Rin bent down and took the bar from him, but not before she gave him a frontal view of her breasts. She smiled a weak smile and walked off toward the stream.

" Inuyasha, you have a mate do you not?"

" Yeah."

" You best keep your eyes on your own mates instead of another or you will soon be looking at the back of your eyelids."

" I wasn't lookin'."

Sesshomaru gave no reply, but he felt the need to protect her from every other male's wondering gazes.

Rin stepped into the water and untied the sash that closed the haori, that was way to big for her, to open her body to the luke warm waters and the sleeves fell from her arms as she stepped deeper into the water. It laid on the surface of the water and she turned to place it on the bank when she noticed that it had her blood all over it.

" His clothes."

Rin splashed over and grabbed the soap that she had been given from Inuyasha and began to scrub it clean.

" He doesn't want my disgusting blood on this beautiful cloth."

Rin felt disgusting and wanted to clean herself, but her instincts of younger years took over and she soon scrubbed the blood away and placed it on a low hanging tree branch to dry. She then proceeded to clean herself and scrubbed until her skin was red. She touched the spot where the Lord had taken Sesshomaru's mark from her.

Rin felt worthless and of no value whatsoever to Sesshomaru when she got out of the water and even though she was cold, she would be strong. She didn't care if he hated her now, she wanted to be strong for herself. She noticed that his haiori was still a little bit wet, so she held it upon her forearm and walked into camp.

Inuyasha was the first to catch her gaze. She had her head bowed as soon as she looked at him and he began to blush. She had walked into camp nude and she didn't care. Kagome would never do something like that, but yet it wasn't Kagome and Sesshomaru had a point and he cleared his throat to get his brother's attention and then turned his back.

Rin had known Inuyasha was embarrassed to look at her, but she waited for Sesshomaru to notice her and he did. She didn't care about her current position and only saught to give back to him what he owned. He was still taller than her evens when he sat, she stood beside him and his head was level with the lower half of her stomach.

He soon felt a presence standing over him and he never expected to see what he witnessed. He looked over to see a vision of her legs and then he looked up to see that Rin was standing in front of him nude.

" Rin, what are you doing?"

She said nothing to him, but she did reply as to hold out her arm and gave him his haiori, or at least tried to.

Her head and eyes were downcast as if she were still ashamed, as if it were her fault. It wasn't so why did she think it was? He had no clue, but he would find out later that on was good enough. Sesshomaru knew that she needed a day or two to hopefully recognize the full extent as to what had unfolded in the days past, so he would hold his questions until she decided to tell him.

" Rin."

She heard his low voice and knew that what had been spoken was a command for her to look at him she didn't want to let him see her cry or even look at her ugly face, but she needed to see him. True, she was afraid, but she decided to look at him.

When he saw her stomach the lines on her pelvis still were not gone and the cuts were healing as well. A nice job Tensseiga had done in reviving her. She still bore the physical signs, but the mental was fresh.

" I washed your haiori. There isn't a stain on it anymore."

She was still holding it in front of him expecting him to take it and tell her to leave. For some reason, his brother hearing him did not matter, it had been a long time since he had felt her soft skin against his own and he wanted to know if she was real.

Rin hadn't expected what was to come next, but with Sesshomaru she was the only one who could guess what he was about to do. Even though sometimes she was wrong, and this was one of them. She felt his arms snake around her legs and then they rested on the small of her back. She felt a small push and then skin to skin touch on her stomach.

He had to know and so he found out. He just wanted to touch her, but it turned into more of a longing to be near her and so he pressed his cheek to her stomach and held her there. Even though he was no where near her heart, he could hear it racing inside of her. But, he soon felt her hand stroke his hair as if she was reassuring him of her presence.

She had no idea why she was doing it, but she did. She felt herself running her fingers through his soft silver hair and loving the feel of it as well. And she felt his fingers rub circles onto her back as he spoke.

" I missed you."

Knowing Inuyasha was listening made no difference to both of them, but the words hit her heart like a stone. He missed her the same way she had missed him and it brought tears to her eyes.

Inuyasha heard his brother confess something no one else probably heard except for Rin. Many emotions were being shown from Sesshomaru when the conversation was about her, or she was around. It was amazing to what the heart of a human woman could do to melt some of the ice on the blackest of hearts.

Rin soon realized what she was doing and released his arms from around her and hit the ground with her palms clutching the grass and her knees slamming themselves into the ground. She felt her tears flow down her cheeks.

" I'm disgusting!"

He starred openly at her in amazement as he still sat there, shocked at what had just happened. One minute she was fine, but now she was emptying her heart.

" What?"

" I'm a disgusting whore! No one wants something that is spoiled. No one! So, why would you, the proud Lord of the Western Lands want anything as lowly as I? I am damaged goods that no one will want. If you want me to leave you, it's what I will do. If you want me dead, then please end me quickly."

Inuyasha snapped to attention at the notion of death, he had know his brother to cut down anything he thought to be lower than him. Now, Rin was lowering herself, which wasn't wise.

Kill her? What on Earth was wrong with her? She felt that he would want her.

" Rin."

She looked up at him as he stepped over to her and bent down to her eye level. He gripped her chin firmly in his grasp.

" You want me to end you life!"

" It's what you want."

" You seem to think you know what I want?"

She jerked her chin from his grasp and whispered softly.

" Nobody will want me anymore."

She was crazy, at least that was what Inuyasha was thinking as he heard it play out inside of his mind. Openly letting yourself into the wrath of Sesshomaru was crazy.

She was crying again and this angered him more than her prospect of wanting to be killed. He held her chin in his hand again and when she tried to get away he held her, even if it hurt her, he wanted her to listen.

" Rin do you love me?"

She looked into his eyes and saw no emotion, just like when she was little.

" You don't want me."

" That is not what I asked! Do you love me?"

Silence befell both of then and he felt tears hitting his fingers.

" Yes."

" And do you want to be with me forever. As well as be mine again?"

" Yes."

He then let go of her chin and he whispered into her ear so that the only thing Inuyasha heard was the crackling of the fire.

" Listen to me again Rin. I missed you."

She hated crying, but it wouldn't stop as she fell against his chest and cried. He wasn't expecting it, but she pushed him onto his back and he hit the ground with force.

" Rin, it's cold you should be covered up, now get up so I can give you my yukata."

" No."

" Rin."

" Ug ugh. I'm warm enough where I am. Please don't make me move."

Tears fell against his chest and she laid there until she cried herself to sleep.

When Inuyasha heard her heart beat level off; which meant she was asleep he turned around to see her still nude and lying on top of his brother who had his arms wrapped around her protectively. So many firsts for what he saw in one day and as many as he could handle. He saw that Sesshomaru was lightly sleeping as well, but knew he had to still be somewhat awake. So Inuyasha fell asleep to the breathing of a girl who made him dream of his own love for Kagome and thankful that nothing this drastic had and would never happen to her.

The next day went by smoothly enough, but not for Rin. She awoke to find that she had been moved onto the ground in the middle of the night yesterday, she didn't like it, but he had told her he would lay next to her the whole night and she used his yukata for warmth.

She walked behind Sesshomaru the whole distance of the day and never complained. She never looked up at him and kept her eyes on the ground. When he would ask her a question she would either nod her head or say 'no'. He hated for her to feel she was inadequate, but he would order her to stop, but she wouldn't.

The whole days journey was conducted in silence and he longed to hear her laugh and see her smile, but she just wouldn't do. Even if he asked she would give him nothing. They had passed by several fields of flowers, but she neither looked at them nor even picked one, as she was so found of doing.

Inuyasha felt bad for her. He had always remembered her as being happy and smiling, but now she seemed defeated and unsure of herself. She said nothing, which was unlike her. He remembered when she was younger and running around and smiling. Now she did nothing of the few times he saw her, but she was always happy being around Sesshomaru.

On this night it was thundering and the lightening streaked across the sky as the rain pelted down. There was no cave in sight, so they took cover in a large group of closely nit trees. They provided shelter adequate enough to keep out most of the drops that plagued the grass everywhere else, but the night soon caught up with them.

Inuyasha had tried to start a fire, but it wouldn't work. He tried sticks and rocks to spark a fire, but nothing seemed to help the water clogged pieces of wood and soft wet grass that the fire was to be built on.

Their eyes worked in the darkest of nights, put his poor Rin could only see when the lightening flashed. She had never been afraid of storms in her life except now she was to lay next to him, with her back also against the tree. They had always had the lite of the moon to guide their nighttime actions, or at least soft candle light, but the clouds blocked the moon's rays.

She heard the second burst of lightening enough to light her vision in which to see where Sesshomaru was positioned and leapt for his arms.

Poor Rin, Inuyasha noticed that she was shivering to death and she was cold. She was wearing Sesshomaru's yukata, but the haiori had no time to dry before the rain set in that day and so he wore nothing, except his pants, of course, which didn't seem to affect him at all.

He didn't feel anything until a wash of air came over him and then Rin came in contact with his body.

It had happened on a night like this, when the Lord of the South raped her. The shadows that lit up the trees in the flashes of light taunted her with thoughts of what he had done. She was so scared and with every flash that cracked it's way through the sky the shadows came closer. Rin thought they would go away, but when they almost touched her as the thunder made itself known again she had leapt into his arms.

Her arms hit his chest and her stomach to his, but he felt her knee him in the groin and for the first time he couldn't breath and began to cough.

" Rin."

She felt what she had done and Inuyasha felt sorry for him, but he did laugh out loud.

" I'm sorry, so sorry. Please I'll help."

" No!"

She was about to touch something he didn't want and he grabbed her hand and held it at bay. She heard his breathing soon ease and she began to cry.

" Rin."

" I'm sorry I was just scared."

" Rin I am going to need those if you wish to have another child."

He had said it to mean a joke but it hurt her because she rarely heard them from him. She started to cry into her hands and small sobs lifted to the air. She couldn't see anything, the memories of her rape came to haunt her and she had hurt her Lord. She felt him put his arms around her and she was put against his chest like she had wanted to in the first place.

Inuyasha could see his brother's actions and was again astonished. His brother was consoling someone.

" Rin."

She spread herself out over him and cried all of what she had been keeping inside.

" He was coming for me. I was just wanting to feel you touch my hand to know that I was safe. You wouldn't. He was coming for me!"

" Who?"

" Lord Mikano."

This statement enraged Sesshomaru to no extent the bastard even haunted her in the night. She felt him place his hand on the back of her head as she cried.

" What did he do to you Rin."

It wasn't a question, but she answered it and that made him proud.

" I tried to fight, I promise you, I tried, but he wouldn't stop!"

She was frantic for her breaths. He felt sorry for her. Rin couldn't see anything and she was scared, she felt the Lord of the South was after her, and she hated hurting him in anyway, which she had just done. She felt confused and alone.

" I tried to fight, but he wouldn't stop! He put me in a dungeon and everyday he would beat me to try and get me to say whether or not you had Tensseiga. I didn't say anything. Nothing. So, he persisted until he felt he had to go further. One night..."

She caught her breath in her throat and he waited for her to continue his mind was trying to follow her, but his heart wanted to revive the fool and kill him again and again for what he had done.

" One night... he..he.. he dragged me down the hall and took me to his room."

Inuyasha was hearing all of this and seeing her gasps for air and his brother rubbing her back to try and calm her down, which if she didn't do soon she would faint.

" He tried to make me like it, but I didn't. I closed myself to him but he punched me in the stomach and I didn't mean to, but my legs wouldn't hold together. He took the mark from my neck and every time I tried to get away he would beat me down and put me back onto the bed, when finally he had what he wanted. He took me from you. It was like this on that night, he made me his. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She was apologizing for something she had no control over. But yet, she was still trying to explain her actions to him. Rin didn't need to but for some reason she felt that she did.

" Rin, it isn't your fault."

" Yes! I should have went inside when I was supposed to and I should have just stayed away from picking pretty flowers that reminded me of you. They were white with gold around the edges, at least some of them were and I wanted to put some in a vase for our room, but I had to pick the stupid things. I'm such an idiot! I hate myself."

" Rin."

" I'm so stupid, ignorant, and weak."

" Rin!"

He hated that word to come or be used against her. She had used it against herself in defense of him and she thought it to be true. He hadn't meant to yell, but she wasn't weak by any means if she could give birth to a demon without dying then she was by no means weak.

She sat there shocked. He had yelled at her and she deserved it.

He had to calm himself before he spoke again.

" Rin, do not call yourself weak, do you understand?"

He had lifted her off of him and starred into her eyes. She felt anger rise in them and it was confirmed when the lightening allowed her to look within them and she felt his anger wash over her.

" Do you understand Rin?"

" Yes."

Her tears had cleared and she felt a little bit better.

" So, you don't think that I am weak?"

" Of course not."

" Why? I am human. In your eyes we are all weak."

He hated having his brother a few feat away and listening to and hanging on every word, but he would listen even if Sesshomaru had whispered. Emotions were never his strong point and they never would be, but he swallowed his pride to make her feel better. Since when did he sacrifice his own feelings for another? She would always make him feel inadequate and even though it would be sad to admit: she would always best him in the theory of emotions.

" You have always been the exception to my dislike of humans Rin."

Inuyasha wondered what he said to her when they were alone, but this was as far as he wanted to hear. But for some reason seeing his brother falter in matters of emotions made him feel proud that at least he could make Kagome feel better any time.

" Then why did he take me away from you?"

" Because Rin, no matter how hard you believe it to be untrue, a demon will always best you in matters of strength."

" Then why am I your equal?"

Straight from the horses mouth, if Inuyasha remembered Kagome saying one day. He had heard Sesshomaru say that she felt that way, but from her? She should never try to act as anyone's equal and certainly not Seshsomaru's. She was crazy.

" Rin, you are not my equal."

" Okay, okay almost."

For the first time that day what he longed for the most happened, she smiled and laughed.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as well. The girl certainly knew that Sesshomaru would never hurt her, except for the incident to save her back at the palace. Sesshomaru looked happy as well for her to at least be some what happy.

" Rin, go to sleep."

" But why did he..."

" He wished for you to break down and tell him what he needed to know and he made you believe that I wouldn't come, so he resorted to being a coward with beating and raping you."

She didn't say anything to that statement and fell against his chest as the nightmares fell from her thoughts as she drifted to her much needed state of rest. She was sleeping next to him tonight and not on him.

Inuyasha looked over to see Sesshomaru starring at him and smiled.

" What?"

" Nothing."

" What is it?"

" I just can't believe she thinks of you as her equal."

" She fights better than the demons in my army."

Inuyasha made one of his famous 'fehs' and looked away. This struck emotion in Sesshomaru again.

" You believe she is weak. Do I have to seek your throat again as before Inuyasha?"

" No."

" Then why do you scoff at her?"

" Because she is the only one that shakes your emotions."

" So."

" So, so she has been the _only_ person to make you seem as if you have a heart!"

" Don't yell."

" See what I mean."

Inuyasha locked eyes with Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha looked away. Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was beginning to stir and wanted to kill his brother, but luckily for Inuyasha's sake she only wiggled and fell asleep again.

" She is a highly skilled warrior in my army. She is well adverse in matters of diplomacy and warfare. She can read and write in Japanese as well as speak Chinese, Latin and Turkish. She has become more than just a possession, she has become a companion to me."

Inuyasha felt the need to push his brother's confessions of the heart further.

" Yeah, but do you love her?"

Sesshomaru glared at him and gave no answer for a moment.

" Matters of the heart do not concern the likes of you."

" Whatever."

They both stayed on guard the whole night and neither one of them could sleep, except in the late hours of the night Inuyasha drifted off.

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to the sounds of clanking steel. He opened his eyes and noticed that the sound was coming from the deeper parts of the forest. After he had calmed Rin down and she had fallen asleep soundly to be moved he lowered her back from his arm and down onto the ground and kicked Inuyasha awake so that he could watch her.

Sesshomaru had smelled the scent of a human and went after him to find that he was a man of trade. He carried a sword in the pack he carried and Sesshomaru decided that it would be good enough for Rin to let out her anger and aggression on before they were home. And it was decent enough so he bought it for her.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to where the sounds were coming from and looked through the trees to see the two of them locked in a battle of who could beat the other.

They stood away from one another and Rin was heaving up and down.

" Rin, we are only half way done and you are already growing tired."

" They fed me, but I didn't want to eat it. It tasted bad and they only gave me enough to barely live off of."

He hadn't noticed how small she was until he had gotten a good look at her as she then glided over his head. Her legs where some what smaller than he had remembered and her legs weren't as much muscle as previously thought as well. She looked healthy, but she was already getting tired.

" Tensseiga heals the outside Rin, not the whole body."

" I know."

She was behind him he knew, but he still looked ahead as he spoke, but the breeze shifted to expose his brother.

" Inuyasha."

Damn he was found out, so he stepped out from behind the trees.

" Took ya' a while. I suppose you were more concentrated on the opponent."

" You wished to see what she is made of, correct Inuyasha?"

Rin couldn't believe what was happening between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, that was becoming a bet and a spectacle. She hated contests.

" So what."

" Then you shall. Your woman is a miko and uses sacred arrows, but she does not do close combat. Every ime you are in a battle you tell her to leave, correct?"

" Yeah, so she will be safe."

" She wouldn't need to run and you wouldn't have to worry about her if she could protect herself."

Inuyasha took that as a challenge and started to growl openly, and Sesshomaru knew that the challenge was taken.

What were they thinking making her some kind of performer for their tastes! Sesshomaru would get it later.

" Rin, show him."

He turned around to see her dumbfounded.

" Show him what?"

" Try and kill me."

" What?"

Inuyasha had heard that before, and had no idea that they sparred as a part of Rin's training.

" No."

" Rin. I know in training you do no such thing to try and kill me, but now I ask it of you. Try and kill me."

She was hesitant and just looked at him.

" See Sesshomaru she won't even go after you."

" That's only because she hates to hurt people she loves."

Rin made that statement because they had acted as if she wasn't there and they both looked over at her.

" Rin, show him what you have learned from me. I ask of you to try and kill me. Mean it."

" I can't hurt you physically."

" Why not?"

" Because I don't like killing people or demons alike. Even you I cannot harm."

" I know you don't Rin."

" Then why do I fight in wars?"

" For the same reason you love me. Because you like being beside me and protecting the lands that I own."

" But you are not my enemy."

She could be difficult sometimes, but now wasn't the time that he needed it. He walked up and touched her stomach and whispered into her ear.

" Rin try to kill me. I want to prove to Inuyasha that you are not weak by any means."

" Did he say that and why do you need a half-demons approval?"

" I don't know, I just have not intention of proving him to be right. You love me correct?"

" Yes."

" Then do this for me. I know your tired."

" Very tired."

She looked at him and he showed a glint of a smile in his eyes but kept a straight face.

" Do this, and you can sleep wherever you wish tonight."

He only let her sleep next to him if he approved of it when they were anywhere near, in or even around public areas. But in their bedroom was the only place she could hold him and chase after his arms in the middle of the night.

" As you wish."

And he immediately removed his hand from her abdomen, which was still fit like the rest of her. She ran to the opposite end of the forest and she looked at him.

" No practicing Rin."

She just shook her head and Inuyasha watched as she began to run forward.

Sesshomaru knew this was coming and that she was just testing whether or not he really meant that she was to try and kill him. Then, their swords locked with one another.

" I'm serious Rin you aren't trying. Let your anger go. You have kept it in the entire time we have traveled. Let go."


	6. End of A Journey

" End of A Journey "

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except for the one's you will never hear of in any other story. If you happen to, then it was an accident.

. Hey, this is the last chapter, so be prepared for niceness and what I think to be a good ending. And there will be no continuation what so ever to this last chapter. I wish to continue this no longer and move on, so sorry for the one's who were hopeful. .

They had been fighting for a while now and both of them needed it to end as soon as possible.

She was lying on her back and looked up to see a pair of golden eyes looking down at her as she breathed up and down. Heaving for air was more like it. So, she quickly broke away from him and slid out from under his grasp. And she was behind him and as he turned around she lunged at him again. But once again she was blocked by his sword.

She noticed that she was close enough to knock him down and she did this by trapping her ankles into his and with all of her strength she kicked his feet out from under him. She watched as he fell onto his back and his sword flew from his grasp. This went on for quite some time until it was about to end.

Inuyasha was astonished to see her win the fight and smiled, but soon grimaced. She a human girl had done something he hadn't, she had bested Sesshomaru.

She was breathing heavily as she put her sword to his neck.

" Remember this Sesshomaru, I almost had you with that move last time. I knew it would work eventually."

She smiled down at him as her knee rested on his chest and the other on the outside of his left leg. Her hair was hanging down by the side of her face and she was breathing as if she were trying to get air to keep from downing. She looked wonderful.

" I remember."

" And I will get my revenge on you for making me a spectacle."

" Revenge?"

" Yes."

" And what could you do to hurt me?"

" I can't hurt you very much physically, but mentally is what I _can_ and _will_ do. Think of it as a mental war against yourself."

" And what would that be?"

Inuyasha had never seen his brother take anyone's suggestions let alone a human girl's. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

" No sex."

What? She was to with hold something he had the right to.

Inuyasha was about to cough. Kagome never with held sex from him and if she knew better she wouldn't. But the look on Sesshomaru's face was worth hearing it.

" Rin."

" I have won and you can't say anything."

She felt herself fall to pieces and he grabbed her sword's blade and snapped it in half even though his hand was bleeding.

" Damn."

She said it aloud and cursed herself in her mind for being dumb enough to let him get off with just lying there, she knew better.

" Rin watch your language. And I will have whatever I want."

She was then flipped onto her back and she had nothing to fend him off with. Great he won, always.

" You always win."

" And that's how it will always be. I told you."

She looked away and tears formed again.

" That's why I couldn't get away. No matter how hard I try I will never be able to defeat a demon in pure strength."

" Stop crying Rin and look at me."

She turned her head and starred into his eyes.

" Even Inuyasha would love to come as close as you did to killing me."

Inuyasha smirked and spoke under his breath.

" Damn right."

She smiled up at him and he helped her up.

" Come on Sesshomaru. I need to clean those cuts for you."

" I'm fine."

She was about to walk away and Inuyasha had already gone back to their camp site when she was brought back against his chest and he held her hand in his own with the other arm around her waist. She felt his breath hot against her skin and her own breathing began to falter. She had forgotten about what he could do to her when they were alone.

" Do you hate me?"

He was talking nonsense, and she tried to get away, but he wouldn't let her.

" I ask you again, do you hate me?"

" No."

" Have you ever?"

She had to answer truthfully.

" Yes."

" When?"

" When I thought you only wanted me to be your mate just for an heir to come from me. I was all alone in that dungeon and I cried all of the time for you while I was captured. I remembered when you used to come and save me the minute I was in danger, but you didn't come for days and I lost hope for you. I hated you when you failed to come for me when I was being raped and for some time after that. I hated it that I was taken from you and nothing was done."

He had nothing to say to that for a while, but he soon answered her.

" I was looking for you the entire time you were there and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when I was needed."

" I don't hate you anymore."

" Good."

" Now can I please clean your wounds?"

" I'm a demon, they will be held by tomorrow."

" I know."

She unwrapped his arms from her and she took his hand and led him down to a stream that she had found before they started sparring. She sat down on a big rock next to the waters edge and he sat down beside of her. She guided his hand into the water and began to wipe away the blood with her fingers.

" You cut yourself fairly deep."

He never replied to her statement and just watched as she gently glided her fingers over his split skin. She took so much care in something that wouldn't hurt or cause him to show any pain if she were to dig her fingernails into it.

" I hope I'm not hurting you."

She looked down at his skin that was split diagonally from his forefinger to the side of his palm. It was clear that the blood still flowed as it colored the water surrounding it pink. You could see some of his muscle tissue, but she had seen worse on a battlefield. She took the sash that held her garment together and he watched as she bent down to dip it into clean water at the opposite side of the rock where the blood had not gotten to.

It opened far enough to show the gentle curve of her breast and the muscle of her upper thigh. At that moment he was glad that he had not lost the fight they were engaged in moments ago. He had wanted to take her, but he knew that she was probably scared after being raped. She would get over it and leave the Lord of the South as a distant memory, but it would always be there.

She took his hand into her own and proceeded to wrap the sash around his hand and after she was done she tied it for him.

" Rin, I am a demon."

" You told me that already. I just feel better with your hand this way and not open to infection."

She felt his hand slid under the silk of the yukata she was wearing and around her side. Then, she was quickly pulled across the rock and to his chest. She suddenly began to stiffen and he knew why, Lord Mikano.

" Sesshomaru..."

He hated what he had to do next, but for her mental welfare he would. He had never had to ask her; not even the first time.

" I want to kiss you. Can.."

He never had the chance to finish his sentence before she interrupted. They were nose to nose before she answered.

" Yes, I want you to."

And so he captured her lips into his own and she gave him entry into her mouth and let him kiss her as much as he wanted, but then he moved to her neck and her shuttering breath stopped.

" Don't."

" I want to Rin."

She didn't protest when his tongue raced across the flesh where the Lord of the South had taken her away from him and tears rolled down her eyes. Then, he bit into her still tender flesh and made his mark on her for the second and last time. She didn't expect it to hurt, but it was worse than when he had first seeped his teeth into her flesh and she let out a small cry.

He looked up at her and she starred straight ahead.

" Am I yours again?"

" You always have been. I didn't leave you while we were apart, I told you as long as you wore the necklace I would be there."

" I guess I lost heart."

Then, she remembered the precious stone.

" Were is it now? Oh, I lost it."

" No."

She watched as he pulled it from the pocket of the pocket of the yukata she was wearing.

" Oh, thank you."

" I didn't get it back, Inuyasha did."

She grabbed it from him and she ran off.

" Great."

Sesshomaru mumbled to himself and followed in the direction she had gone; camp.

Inuyasha was just sitting and minding his own business when all of the sudden Rin came out of the forest and smiled widely at him. She was quick for a human. Before he knew it she had jumped into his lap and hugged him.

" Thank you Inuyasha."

" What did I do?"

" You got this back for me."

She opened her hand and the marble was in her palm and she still kept smiling.

" Your welcome."

He saw Sesshomaru come up behind her and he was glared at.

" Don't look at me she came here."

She looked back to see to whom Inuyasha was talking to and noticed Sesshomaru glaring at Inuyasha.

" I just wanted to thank him, that's all."

She quickly lifted off of his lap and hugged Sesshomaru who was still glaring at Inuyasha, she wanted to calm him down before anything started to erupt between the two as it so often happened.

That night was spent in silence until Rin wanted to fall asleep. She yawned and Sesshomaru regretted having made a pact with her if she had showed her skill and she did, so he had to stay true to his promise.

Inuyasha was making a fire when the darkness settled in and the moon guided his actions.

" Where do you wish to sleep?"

She looked as if she were thinking, but he knew better than that.

" I think... I want to sleep with you."

Inuyasha stopped trying to make sparks and silence fell upon them. It had came out wrong and Rin knew it, but how else was it to be said. Sesshomaru just starred at her and walked over and leaned his back against a tree that was a few feet from the warm fire that he had to bore his eyes into Inuyasha to try and start again.

She walked over and sat next to him.

" Rin, you sleep like that all the time, is that what you wish to waist my hospitality on?"

" Of course not."

She hated it when he acted like she was an idiot, of course he was playing with her but she still didn't like it. So, she leapt like last time but she was caught and held in mid air.

" Rin."

" Okay, fine."

She relaxed in his grip and he placed her down upon his chest as Inuyasha struggled with the fire, then he gave up and used a thing that Kagome had given him a box of.

" What is that?"

Sesshomaru asked that question but, Rin never moved her head as she laid against his chest. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha laid a pile of sticks where he wanted the fire and watched his brother strike it against the side of the box and a flame came from it and he then threw it into the sticks.

Smoke rose up and then a fire started.

" It's a gift from Kagome. Their called match cheeses."

" It doesn't look like cheese."

" That's what she said they called it."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. His brother never was one who as good at reading and _never _writing. He was probably pronouncing it wrong, but when Sesshomaru looked down, Rin was asleep. No nightmares plauged her and she awoke the next day to find that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still asleep, so she got up and decided to take a bath.

It had been hard to get out of his grip, but she managed without waking him and anything was worth the luke wamr watter that hugged her body and she relaxed into it.

" Rin, why are you taking a bath?"

She stiffened and turned around to see Sesshomaru leaning against a tree and starring at her, luckily all of the parts that were able to be seen were under the water and she starred at him.

" I felt all gross."

" Why hadn't you waked me?"

" I thought you might need a few minutes of sleep, that's all."

She turned away from him and washed herself, but she hoped he would go away, but he didn't. She didn't want to get out with him starring at her.

" Turn around."

" Why?"

" We have been through this before, please turn around."

He did as she wished and as soon as she was dressed he turned to her.

" We have to leave, we will be close to home by tomorrow if we hurry."

" All right."

She walked beside of him the entire day, until they fell upon a village, they couldn't go through it, but they had to go around. Rin came over the hill and saw it last.

" A village."

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and held out a closed hand.

" What?"

" Hold out your hand."

She did as he had asked and he put coins into her hands and they almost fell out.

" Go into the village and buy what you need, if you need more just come back up."

" It's to much."

" Go on Rin."

He turned her to the village and gave her a push and she looked back at him before she headed off.

" You gave her an awful lot. Just how far does your wealth run?"

Sesshomaru just glarred at him and he sat down on the hill and awaited for Rin's return.

" Aren't you afraid she might get attacked?"

" No."

" Why?"

" You have seen what she can to even to me."

Rin walked into the village and people only starred at her, guys ogled her and women frowned at her state of dress. They didn't know who she was, but they wouldn't if Sesshomaru were walking behind her. She looked back up at the hill she had left and they were still there. When she turned she bumped right into a woman and her cloth went everywhere.

" I'm so sorry."

The woman was a bit old around her late forties and she bent down to get the cloth she was carrying.

" It's fine child."

The old lady looked to see who she had bumped into and saw a beautiful young lady in front of her.

" These are beautiful, are these silk?"

" Yes, my husband and myself make kimonos."

Rin looked at her and smiled.

" You sell them I presume?"

" Yes."

" Where is your shop?"

" I was just going there with this load of cloth."

Rin smiled again and the lady finally took the cloth from Rin and smiled herself.

" I'll take you there, you look like you need one."

Rin laughed and so did the old lady.

" What's your name child?"

" Rin."

" I'm Kiki and my husband over there is Hiraiyuki."

She pointed to the shop where her husband was standing outside awaiting her arrival. Rin smiled at him as they walked up and she soon bowed and he did the same.

" Who is this, another customer?"

" Yes, this is Rin."

The man soon bowed again and tried to catch his breath.

" What's wrong?"

Kiki tried to help her husband onto a nearby chair.

" Woman, this is the Lady of the West. Lady Rin."

" I guess it is."

The old woman laughed and her husband bowed again.

" It's fine, I prefer Rin."

" You wish to buy something from here?"

" Yes."

" Take anything you want, it's free."

" No, no. I can't do that."

" Your business is our honor, please."

She looked through the fabrics and kimonos that had been made and found a pale pink one with light purple flowered designs and loved it right away.

" I love that one."

" That's our most expensive one. It was 5,000 en, but for the Lady of the West, I said it would be free."

Something else caught her eye and she had to buy it as well.

Rin left the shop and they old couple watched as she walked away and then they returned to their work. The old lady was surprised to find coins left from the Lady and wanted to give them back to her, but she found a note.

_Thank you for the kimono, but I felt I had to give_

_you something. I have no idea how much_

_this is, but I am sure it is more than enough._

_Rin._

The old lady looked dumbfounded when she counted it. 25,000 en. Double the cost of the kimono. Her husband came in and saw her sit down and breathe as he did when he found out it was Lady Rin whom he was about to do business with. He looked down and saw the money on the table and they both smiled.

Rin walked back up the hill and Sesshomaru stood up and she smiled at him. And then she spun around and laughed to see how he would appraise her new style, but she knew he wouldn't show emotion, as always. But as she stopped his brother spoke.

" How much was it?"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother and Rin answered.

" 5,000 en."

Sesshomaru starred at the vision in pink in front of him she looked wonderful. She gave him a piece of white cloth.

" I got a yukata for you, since I ruined the one you gave me. It's white the same as the one you used to have."

He looked at her and then at the cloth. He had given her money and she bought only one kimono and something for him and for his brother. She noticed she was giving Inuyasha something as well.

Rin walked over to Inuyasha and handed him a piece of cloth as well.

" I thought maybe Kagome would like it. I thought it would math her well."

The kimono was a deep green and it had white butterflies on it which were around the neck and bottom.

" Thanks."

Then, she again looked at Sesshomaru. She knew that he didn't want to have his money spent on Kagome, but she felt the need to. She looked at him and noticed that he was beginning to get angry. So, she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

" I hope you don't mind, but I gave the couple that owned the store all of the money, I'm sure that I way over paid them. Is that all right?"

He just looked down at her and put his arm around her waist.

" It was your money to spend."

" Thank you for understanding."

That evening before the sun went down Sesshomaru watched over Rin and she picked what seemed to be a whole field full of flowers. They were all white with golden edges. The one's that eluded her when she had been kidnapped. She walked up to him and smiled as the bundle she held in her kimono threatened to topple over.

" They remined me of you."

She smiled up at him and stepped away to go back to camp. When she arrived she began to tie them together at the stems and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just starred into the fire as Rin connected the flowers. And an hour later she was spotted by Inuyasha as she came up behind Sesshomaru.

" What are you doing Rin?"

She was stopped by his big booming voice and she placed a crown of flowers on his head and Inuyasha laughed but one soon adorned his head as well.

" Now you have nothing to laugh about."

He stopped laughing immediately and they both took it from their heads as Rin sat down next to Seshsomaru. She felt him as he placed it on her head and she looked up at him.

" No fun. Neither one of you are any fun."

She started to laugh and they sat in silence until Rin fell victim to sleep and she laid her head down on Sesshomaru's leg.

They had returned home to a warm welcome by Kagome and the two boys. It had been a few more days and Inuyasha was to leave that evening for his village but Rin and Kagome wanted to talk for a few more minutes as their mates watched over them a few feet away. They both sat on a small bench and Kagome was wearing the kimono Rin had bought for her and it did match her eyes.

Rin wore a deep red kimono with gold butterflies that flashed across the bottom. They both sat laughing, as their son's finally were able to play together, even though both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had to be coaxed into it. Now their sons sat in each of their laps and tried to steal smacks to the others hands.

Sesshomaru heard something about Rin saying they were like their fathers and then they both laughed. If Sesshomaru could hear it, then so could Inuyasha and they both rolled their eyes.

Sesshomaru felt something odd as he looked at Rin as she laughed and smiled, but she soon caught his eyes and smiled at him before she turned and began to talk to Kagome again. He felt some strange emotion, it was more than that of caring but it couldn't be placed. She had made an impact on his heart, but he couldn't figure out the feeling. Maybe it was the feeling humans called 'love'? Maybe...

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

Everything is the way that it should be. Being me right now and having the life I never could have imagined is sometimes, stressful. You may wonder what has happened to the ones that I have been in contact with.

The perverted monk and the demon slayer had another child, this one being a boy. Just what is needed, another philandering man of the cloth. They had him just two months ago and now they live happily with their other two children as well. They chose to live in Sango's old village which went into it's re-building process a few years back after the attacks of Naraku had ceased. Now, the finishing touches are being put upon it.

Shippo, the fox demon, married the young girl from the stream when he was younger and they are now expecting their first within a few more months. You may ask how I know this, only because my half brother's wife tells Rin anything she had heard. You may be wondering what happened to Inuyasha...

My stupid half brother and the wench Kagome live in a small hut on the outside of Inuyasha's forest and are currently fighting over what sex the child, Kagome had just found out she was carrying only days ago. Inuyasha thinks it will be another boy, but Kagome sees things differently. Inuyasha I don't think will get his wish.

And yet another half-demon will be roaming the plains, but I have made somewhat of a decision to come to terms with each of our faults. This realization only being through the constant nagging from both Rin and Kagome.

The old miko, Kaiade, died a few months ago and Kagome mourned her passing for quite sometime, but now she has come to terms with it and had become the new miko of the small village. Now, the old woman can roam with her sister again.

The East and North have rebuilt themselves and now fight against each other and try to win me over to their side every once and a while, but I just sit back and watch their useless bickering. The other people of the South have not yet decided upon a leader for their lands and are pushing for the one person who had dared fend off their old Lord from his lands. The half wit Inuyasha does not want to budge from his current standings in the quaint village.

As for me... I am still patrolling my borders from rouge and filthy lower-class demons who think that they can stop me. Except patrolling now, has a new meaning of protecting my family. Rin is still as wonderful as ever. Every morning I wake up to my son walking towards me with the steps he manages to acquire. He is still awkward, as all children are even through age three, so Rin tells me. Shihaisha likes to use his new powers as well, like trying to transform and run away from a bath even though he always gets caught..eventually.

I find myself thinking back on the day when I first met her. When she fed me food, even though I hadn't wanted it, nor gave her much respect. When for some reason, that I still have not yet figured out, as to why Tensseiga pulsed for her life that day. I would have never thought what happened to me today would actually happen, at least back then I would not have.

Always I am remembering the first time when she was young and I had just saved her from death; when her chocolate eyes opened and finally met mine.

THE END

. Yeah, I'm finally done with this story. I had fun writing it for you and thanx for the reviews from both stories and to the (hopefully) future reviews out there. I want to think my bedroom wall for making me bored enough to wonder through my mind and find this idea. And I would like to thank as well, the people who told me I should write more, so thank you! . Remember to review. .


End file.
